Forgotten Wonderland
by EscapeTheBlaze
Summary: In the Enchanted Forest she was known as many things: The Savior of Wonderland, the wife of a portal-jumper, a mother and also the daughter of the Evil Queen. In Storybrooke, however, she is known only as the Mayor's daughter. Yeah, AJ Mills life isn't a fairytale anymore. It doesn't help that her mind is trying to get her to remember Wondeland and the madman she fell inlove with.
1. Just Another Day

***FINALLY I POST THIS!** Its been stuck in my head since last year...I only own MY Alice/AJ Mills. Her Face claim is the Lovely Blake Lively. Hope you in joy!*

"AJ?" I heard Dr. Hopper say my name. I didn't see him though, do to the fact that I had my eyes shut. I don't like my 'Therapy' time. In fact, it was the most hardest thing I had to do every week. My mother wanted me to see him because of my weird dreams. Well, they're not dreams though, they're more like memories if you will.

"We need to go there again, AJ." He spoke again, this time sounding a little uneasy.

"Go where, Dr. Hopper?" I said back to him. I knew where he wanted me to go. He wanted me to go back to the place where my 'memories' took place in.

"Go to your Wonderland, AJ." He spoke up. I frowned, shaking my head.

"..I'd rather not, Dr. Hopper. Last time I visited there.." I opened my blue eyes to look at him. He had the most concerned look I have ever seen on his face. "..the outcome. It wasn't so pretty." It was his turn to frown now.

"AJ. You know that you need to get over these dreams in order to have overnight visitation rights of Paige." Dr. Hopper said, taking off his glasses. I knew he was right but how can I do that when I don't even know when I will start having them. Its not every night I have those 'Memories' flooding back into my mind. I let out a sigh before nodding my head.

"Alright. We'll try again." I whispered to him, closing my eyes and trying to relax.

"Good. Now, AJ, listen to my voice. Focus on it.. Imagine that you're floating again..weightless.. a cipher.. relax." He said to me, which made me nod my head slowly. I was relaxed and calm. I was floating. Floating in pure darkness..wait..I started to feel the air pass by me. I was falling. Pure darkness flew around me as I fell. I can't...I can't...

"I-I can't do this!" I whimpered, gripping onto the knees of my pants.

"Forget it!" Dr. Hopper said, quickly placing a hand on one of my own. "Forget floating then, AJ. Abandon that memory.. it's unproductive.. go to your Wonderland..." He started to speak softly again. I felt his hand leave mine as I tried to relax and go there.

_**...Go to your Wonderland...  
...Your Wonderland...  
...Wonderland...**_

-As the sun set, a young blonde woman ran through a large maze, smiling. She could hear the Queen of Hearts' guards behind her but she didn't care. She wasn't scared at all. Actually, she looked at it like a game of tag. As she got close to the exit of the maze, the woman realized that she didn't hear the guards behind her anymore. "Strange." She whispered as she slowed down her pace to a steady walk. Holding her bag close to her side, she stopped completely and looked back. The quiet was getting to her head. Starting to walk again, the woman sighed, wondering why the guards have just given up. Down the dirt path she walked to find the Rabbit hole she fell through. She started to think about six impossible things that she has learned today while she was out 'Adventuring.' One, there are drinks that make you shrink. Two, there are foods that make you grow. Three, animals can talk. Four, cats can disappear. Five, there is a place called **Wonderland**. Six, You shou- "Are you lost, my dear?" A voice came ringing through her ears, knocking her out of her thoughts. She looked up at a man that stood in her way. "No. I am just wandering around." "Just wandering around, you say?" The man repeated her, smiling at down at her. She simply nodded her head, not taking her eyes off of him. He was about a foot taller than she was, with short wavy hair that hung in his face and a Tophat on his head. But it was his eyes that she couldn't peel away from. They were a colour of Blue that she has never seen before. When he noticed her staring, he chuckled before an amused smirk formed of his lips.

Hearing him chuckle, she snapped out of her gaze and looked to see the Rabbit hole ahead. "Well, I am afraid that I'm done with adventuring for today and my mother must be worried sick by now." She said walking around him and to the Rabbit's hole but quickly, she was pulled back into the arms of the stranger. Glaring up at him, she spoke, "What do you think you're doing?" He only hummed and dragged her to a trail, leading away from the hole. The young woman tried to pull away but after a few minutes, she gave up. 'Where is this madman taking me' She thought only to be answered by seeing a long white table at the end of the dirt trail."Its time for Tea." The man with the top hat said as he quickly released her arm and pulled out a white chair for her. She gave him a soft smile and sat down. He then quickly made his way to the other end of the table. "Now," He started to say as he poured himself a cup of tea, "How did a girl like you get to Wonderland?" She watched him as he finished pouring his own tea and walked over to pour her some. "I fell down a rabbits hole." She said, almost sounding ashamed of it. But he didn't judge her. He simply just laughed and smiled down at her. "Try going through a Hat." He chuckled then passed her her cup. The young woman smiled, thanking him and took a sip of her Tea. 'Rose tea with honey?' she thought as she placed the cup back on the table. As she opened her mouth to ask him a question, the young woman started to he a beeping noise and a mumble of a name. The man with the hat looked at her and smiled. "AJ?" -

"**AJ?"**

"AJ? AJ, wake up." Dr. Hopper Snapped his fingers in front of my face waking me up from my memory/dream. I slowly opened my eyes to meets his brown ones.

"H-How long was I out, Dr. Hopper?" I mumbled rubbing my eyes roughly. I needed to wake up, I mean I have work right after this. As I continued to rub my sleepys away, Dr. Hopper speak up.

"Oh, I'd say about 1 hour or so." One hour? Wait...

"I'm Late!" I shot up off the couch and ran over to the coat rack, almost giving Dr. Hopper a heart attack. As I pulled on my coat, I heard him talk about getting Dr. Whale to look at my scar again. I just shrugged it off because personally, I had the scar around my neck since I was eighteen. It wasn't going to go away by using a cream. "Bye, Dr. Hopper. See you next week!" I yelled as I pulled my scarf tight and running down the stairs. After dodging the cars, I made it across the street to my job. I was a waitress at Granny's and one hell of a good one if I say so myself.

"Your.." Granny began then looked at the clock that was on the wall behind her. "On time. Morning, AJ."

"Good morning to you too, Granny." I said as I jogged past her and into the back so I could get my apron on. It was slightly more quiet back here since Ruby, My partner in crime and roommate, wasn't awake yet. I was going to wake her before I went to Therapy but I'm not that nice. As I walked back out with my scarf tucked into the top of my shirt (to hide my scar) and my apron on straight, I smiled at the full diner in front of me. 'Just another day in Storybrooke'.


	2. Little Did I know

*Noticed: I'm mixing up when some of the flashbacks happened for my story's sake. Enjoy! PS: I only Own Alice/AJ Mills. Also in this chapter, in the Flashback Alice is 16. And ~~~~~~~~~~~~ - that mean ending of the scene*

-"Tag! You're it, Snow!" Alice laughed as she ran around her mother's apple tree. It was late in the day, with the sun still high in the sky. The Evil Queen was outside with her daughter and stepdaughter enjoying the nice spring air. "I'll get you Alice!" Snow White yelled back at the younger girl, trying to catch up with her. Alice was a bit faster then her stepsister thought. With all the fun playing tag the girls were having, they didn't noticed the King himself walking over to them with someone new to the castle. Alice turned her head to look at Snow and found herself running right into the stranger. "Oh!" She said backing up next to Snow and bowing her head. "I am truly sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going, you see." The stranger smiled weakly at her before looking over at King Leopold. The king pointed to the older girl next to Alice and smiled. "Genie, this is my beautiful daughter, Snow." He then moved to Alice. "And this curious girl next to her is my step daughter, Alice." They both smiled. "How do you do?" Snow said as both girls curtsied and getting a bow back from the Genie. King Leopold smiled as he pointed over the older woman next to the apple tree, "And Regina, my wife, the Queen." Regina turn around and smiled at the Genie. "Hello." Everyone didn't see it, but Alice did. Alice saw the way the Genie looked at her mother. It was the same way Alice remembers her father looked at her mother. With love.-

"AJ, Order up!" I heard Granny yell from the kitchen. Its been a couple of hours since I started work. Personally, I love working the morning shift. I know everyone's orders even before they sit down. Quickly moving over to the counter, I grabbed the hot plate of eggs and walked over to place it down in front of Leroy. He only gave me a small grunt but that's a thank you in my book. As I started to refill some of the other customers coffee cups, I started to over hear Emma and Mary Margaret's conversation.

"Don't let my feelings cloud my judgement? That's all Regina ever does." Emma began. I rolled my eyes at that. I mean, of course it was about my mother. Everything is about my mother now a days.

"She's just upset because you and Henry have a special place and she... she doesn't." Mary Margaret said back. I turned around just in time to meet her smiling face and her coffee cup in her hands, "AJ, Can I have another cup, please." I nodded my head before walking over.

"How'd she find out about the castle in the first place?" Emma asked, shaking her head before eating a spoonful on her soup.

"My Mother knows everything about this town, Emma. I mean, she's the Mayor after all." I said as I poured more coffee into Mary Margaret's coffee cup. Emma was about to say something back but was cut off by Mary Margaret's phone starting to vibrate.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked as we both watched Mary Margaret quickly standing up and throwing her jacket on.

"Yeah, I just need to go." Mary Margaret said zipping up her jacket before placing a hand on Emma's shoulder and leaving Granny's. I started to pick up her newly filled coffee cup and dirty plates till I heard Emma sigh.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're right." I said, holding the plates in my hands as I got ready to leave. Emma looked up at me as I continued, "I see the effect she has on Henry." And with that, I shot her one more smile before walking into the back of the diner. When I got to the back of the diner, I looked up to see Ruby smiling down at her phone. '_Typical Ruby'_ I thought as I placed the dirty plates in the sink.

"Are you ever not on that thing?" I said to her as I started to scrub a plates clean.

"Are you ever not working?" She shot back at me. I only chuckled before I made her moved over to my side and start helping me clean the dishes. "Speaking of work. What are you doing after it anyway, AJ?" I smiled, glancing over at her.

"I'm going to hang out with Paige tonight. You know, have some mother/daughter time?" I said as I placed the clean plates on the drying board. I heard a faint sigh as Ruby placed her clean dishes next to mine. She needs to realize that my life is not for partying anymore. I'm trying to be a mother.

"Well I think you need to come out with me soon. You know, like the good old days." Ruby smiled, playing with some of my blonde locks. I playfully batted her hand away and untied my apron, leaving the back of the diner. "AJ! come on."

"I'll think about it, Ru." I yelled back to her as I hung up my apon up before pushing the doors opened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'1:30' I sighed looking at my watch. I had sometime to kill till I had to pick up Paige from school and I was bored. So I hopped onto my harley and started down the road. Riding down the road on my bike was always a way for me to get my mind off things or gets me thinking. Like flying or other worlds were flowers talked and sang songs. I saw the green light ahead and sped up to make. I was almost there too till out of the blue, a guy started walk across the road. My eyes widen and I quickly came to a screeching halt, almost hitting him. I glared at the guy as he stood there, his eyes were wide too. I pulled over to the sidewalk and pulled off my helmet.

"The hell is your problem!? I could've hit you!" I hissed, climbing off my bike and walking over to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't see that the light was gre-" The man stopped and started to stare at me. I stopped moving and looked at him. He had short dark brown hair and was wearing a black trench coat. He was dressed like he had money. Oh, and those blue eyes. Boy, he was just way too nice looking to be single. I wonder if he has a ring on-"Uh, Green." He finished as my cell phone went off. I broke eye contact with him and looked down at my phone. '_**Henry. Castle. Now.'**_ It was a text from Emma. What now?

"You know what, forget it...Just watch where you're walking next time, dude." I shot him one last glare and started walking back to my harley. I climbed back onto my bike and turned it on but then I heard him yell over the engine.

"W-What's your name?" He yelled. I only smirked at him, leaning back on my bike to look him up and down once more.

"Wouldn't you like to now." I yelled back to him. With that I slide my helmet back on and speeded to the Castle where my brother was. Hopefully nothing too bad has happened yet.

-Alice stood next to her step sister as the guests filed into the grand hall where King Leopold's party was being held. She frowned looking at the light blue ball gown that she had to wear for the event. Don't it get wrong, She did care for King Leopold, after all he was the man the raised her since she was small. No, she only felt like he didn't care for her nor her mother as much as he should. She sighed, looking across the room at her mother who sat alone in the back before looking at King Leopold as he spoke to his guests. "No gifts are required to mark this special day, for they all pale in comparison to the greatest gift of all—my daughter, Snow." Alice watched as King Leopold waved his real daughter, Snow White, to the dais. "Father." Snow sighed, "Father. You make me blush." Alice rolled her eyes at all of this. She couldn't help but feel rejected. True, the King took _care_ of her after her real father left her but he did not truly care. "Every day I look upon your face, and I am reminded of your dearly departed mother... who, like you... truly was... the fairest in all the land." Alice turned her gaze back to her mother, who was now leaving the party and had someone following her out. Faking an yawn, Alice excused herself and quickly followed behind them out to the exterior garden, close to the apple tree. Alice couldn't hear then, however, she watched as the Genie handed her mother a mirror. 'Odd.' she thought as her mother smiled. Its been a while since she saw her mother smile like she did. Little did Alice know that this was the beginning of a long nightmare she will have to live. Right now though, all Alice knew was that her mother was happy and thats all that mattered..

I pulled up next to the Sheriff's car and hopped off my Harley. My eyes widened in horror of what was happening in front of me. They were tearing the whole wooden Castle down that that Henry loved. I can't believe it. When I finally forced myself to look away from the Castle, I spotted Emma and Henry looking in the sand something.

"I got your text, what happened! Why are they tearing down the Castle?" I yelled jogging over to them. Once I got over there, Henry stopped mid dig and quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

"Your Mother said it was 'a dangerous thing that can only hurt Henry and others'. We were going to rebuild it too." Emma said frowning. I could see she was still pissed about my mum being her normal evil self. "AJ, can you watch him. I need to make a quick phone call." I only nodding my head and rubbed Henry's back.

"Hey," I pulled him away from me so I could look at his face. "Why don't you come hang with me and Paige till mum comes to get you for dinner?" I whispered to him. I watched as he thought about it then shook his head no.

"I can't, AJ. My book is missing. I hid it here because if I would've hidden it with you or Emma, the Evil Queen would have found it. I need to go write it down before I forget." Henry said, a little uneasy. I watched as he grabbed his backpack and ran down the road before I could stop him. A moment later, Emma came back and took me that she had a meeting to go to, so I took it as my cue to head out myself.

It took some time but I made it over to the school. Happily on time too. I pulled up to the front of the school just as the kids can running out. I hopped off my harley, taking off my helmet and just waited there till I saw a tall 10 year old girl walk out of the school.

"Paige." I yelled, waving my hand at her. It took a minute but Paige looked up at me and booked it over to where I was.

"Momma! Hi!" Paige yelled happily as she got to me and started hugged me tightly. She finally pulled away and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you home with me. Have a tea party or something." I said smiling as I moved and took out her helmet for my side bag. Her quickly took it out of my hands and placed it on her head. I climbed back onto my bike, followed by Paige, who wrapped her arms around my waist. "Hold on, kiddo." With that, we pulled out of the school grounds and headed to my home. Little did I know, we had someone watching us.


	3. AJ's Valentines PART ONE

Tick tock. Tick tock. The noise of the clock made on the wall of Granny's Diner. I sat in a booth, letting out a loud sigh. Its sad, even on my days off, I'm at Granny's. Its the place that I feel safe and it always smell like Tea &amp; pancakes. While I sat in the booth with my tea and book in front of me, I heard the door open up. With one glance, I knew it was Mary Margaret. She has been coming in at the same time each day because of David. I'm shocked David isn't here ye- The open up again and David walked in. I spoke too soon. I never cared about their secret romance. I already know about it because I over heard my mother talking about it. She never was a quiet one. And she thought I was a curious girl. Looking back down at my book, I heard them whisper across the diner to each other. Something about a book or whatever. Taking a sip on my tea, I watched as my best friend walk over to Mary Margaret and refilled her coffee cup.

"Uh, I can push the tables together if you guys-" Ruby began to say but was rudely cut off.

"Oh no, we're not together." They almost yelled at her.

"No, it's-" David was about to say something but Emma walked in and sat across from Mary Margaret. I just rolled my eyes, hiding my smirk within the pages of my book.

"Hey David. AJ." I up looked from my book to look at Emma.

"Hey." I said back. She shot me a quick smile before turning back to Mary Margaret.

"Hey Mary Margaret. So, how's your day going?" Emma asked Mary Margaret as she sat down across from her.

"He's fine, Emma." I said closing my book then getting up and moving to the chair next to her. Just yesterday when I picked up Henry from school, I found out about what Emma and Sideny did. I think my mother was being a little hard on her but then again its not my problem. Once I sat down, Emma turned her head and gave me a odd look. I only smiles, making Mary Margaret smile along with me.

"She's right Emma, Henry is fine." Emma kept looking between Mary Margaret and I. After a second, she spoke.

"That's not what I asked you. Either of you." She got quiet when Mary Margaret gave her a look and I chuckled. "You sure?" She finally asked. We both nodded our head at her.

"Really. He's his normal self. My mother won't keep you separated forever." I said placing my hand on top of Emma's. She gave me a soft smile.

"Yeah, AJ is right. When people are supposed to be together, they find a way." Mary Margaret spoke up before her eyes wandered over to David, who quickly shot her a loving smile. Please I'm trying to keep my breakfast down.

Emma grabbed a piece of toast off her plate and took a bite, "So, he's his normal self? He's fine... he's happy?"

Mary Margaret nodded her head, "Yes." I watched as Emma's face slowly dropped. Bad Mary Margaret! I nudge her before she realized what she said. "No! He misses you! A lot! Trust me, I'm with him, like, six hours a day! "

I rolled my eyes then noticed Ashley passing her newborn daughter, Alexandra, over to Granny. She smiled at us before speaking, "Six hours? You take newborns? 'Cause I'd love six hours." Emma and Mary Margaret stared up at her.

"Ashley! I didn't-I didn't even recognize you!" Emma said in shock as Ashley turn fully to us. I kind of missed her. She was one of the only person, other than Ruby, that I talked to.

"Baby on the outside?" She chuckled then pulled a chair over so she could sit with us.

"How's it going?" Emma asked as Ashley sat down, blocking David from Mary Margaret. Ashley sat across from me while Mary Margaret was across from Emma. I watched as Ashley let out a sigh.

"It's uh... I mean, baby's great. But, we really haven't had time to do the whole getting married thing, so... that's been rough and Sean's been working double shifts at the cannery." Picking up my tea, looked at her frown that was hanging on her lips.

"Well, he has to work." I mumbled before taking a sip. I felt cold eyes on me, making me look at Ashley's face.

"On Valentine's Day? Yeah. He couldn't get out of it." She looked and frowned a bit more as Ruby watched over to up. "I'm sorry, that sucks." Emma said as Mary Margaret placed a hand on Ashleys while I took another gulp of Tea.

"It doesn't have to! Come out with me and AJ! She doesn't have Paige tonight anyway." Ruby said happily and placed a hand on my shoulder. I quickly glared up at her as she continued, "Oh! Let's have a girls' night! We can all go, Mary Margaret, Emma too, if you promise to leave the badge at home."

Emma's eyes widened a bit before she spoke. "I'm not really in the party mood," She shot a look to Mary Margaret as Ruby walked off smiling, "but you guys can all go and have fun!" As she said that, her cell went off.

Finishing my tea, I quickly placed my cup down and followed Ruby to the back. "You know I never said I was going out with you tonight, Ru." I hissed as I pulled on my blue scarf that I was wearing. I don't like Valentine's day and she knows that. Ruby turned to me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"But AJ, you need to come out and party with me. Think of all the hot, single guys that will be there." She whispered the last part because Granny was standing close by. I rolled my eyes at how she was acting but I know she's right. Other than having Paige every other night, I have been feeling lonely as of late and need to have some fun for once.

"Fine. I'll go with you guys." I said giving up, then watching her as she jumped up and down in pure happiness. I just chuckled and turned to leave, but was stopped by her hand on my shoulder.

"Before you go, I need to give you something." I looked at her as she handed me a small note with the letter 'J' on it.

"What is it?" I said taking it from her.

"Maybe its a love letter?" Ruby said shrugging. I rolled my eyes at her again and shoved the Note into my coat pocket.

"Ha, Me getting love letters? Yeah. I'll see you at home, Ru." And with that I walked out from the back, grabbed my book from the table and left the diner.

-"Alice!" A young blonde woman froze after she snuck back into the castle. She heard her name being called. What does the Evil Queen want with her now? Letting out a soft, annoyed sigh, Alice went to find where the voice came from. Walking into the study, she threw a simple smile on her face. "Yes Mother?" Alice said as a woman dressed in all black turned to look at her. The Evil Queen frowned at her daughter, "Where have you been, Alice? I have been worried sick." Alice reminded quiet. It wasn't that she was afraid of her mother, far from it. Its just she didn't think her mother would believe her. Believe that she has been climbing down a Rabbit hole for the last 2 months to see a mad man? Regina stomped over to her, waiting for an answer. "Well?" "I was outside. In the woods." She finally said. She wasn't lying to her, it was more like half of the truth. The Evil Queen stared at her daughter and sighed. She noticed that Alice's blue dress covered in mud and dirt. "Oh Alice." Regina said placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "What ever am I going to do with you?" 'Let me be happy?' Alice thought, as she looked at her mother before seeing a glance of a white Rabbit hop down the hallway behind her. She then weakly smile. "I'm going to turn in for the night, mother." Regina moved away from her daughter and nodded her head. "Then goo-." But before her mother finished saying 'Goodnight', Alice rushed down the hallway to her room. As she got into her room, she looked around for the White Rabbit. It had to go to her room. With her back to the door, she never knew that someone had walked in behind her till the door closed.-

Alice spun around to only be caught in a pair of arms. Letting out a gasping, she quickly covered her face from whoever held her. "My sweet Alice." The man whispered to her holding her to his chest. Alice pulled away and smacked his chest, "Jefferson, what the bloody hell are you-" "I came here to rescue the princess." He said cutting her off, smiling down at her. She stared up at him, being he was almost a foot taller than she was. Shocked that he wanted to see her again. "You did?" She asked as Jefferson pulled her closer to him, filling the space between them. "Of course, Alice," He slid his hand through her blond hair. "You keep me sane." She weakly giggled and kissed his lips softly, "Well someone has too."-

"I'm going insane, Ru!" I yelled staring at the fancy 'J' that was written on the letter. Why would someone ask to meet me tonight? Me? The Mayor's Daughter? Even thinking of that woman being my mother, usually sends men heading for the hills.

"Well what does it say, AJ?" Ruby said walking back into the living room wearing a short red dress. I gave her a 'Really?' look then looked back down at the letter.

"It says: I have loved to the point of madness. That which is called madness. That which to me is the only sensible way to love. Will you be my mad Valentine? If yes, meet me tonight at the Rabbit Hole. -J. " After I finished reading it out loud, I heard Ruby chuckle.

"What?" I glared up at her.

"Thats Deep." Ruby said sarcastically nodding her head. I quickly flipped her off before heading to my bedroom to change. I threw on a short, sleeveless lace baby blue dress with a nice black belt around my waist. After putting that on, I slipped on my black boots on and moved back into the living room.

"Are you ready to go yet, Ru?" I said, wrapping my black scarf around my neck and then sliding my leather jacket on. Ruby only made a humming noise and jumped off the couch. After that, she quickly threw her jacket on and bolted out of the door. '_Time to get this over with.'_ I thought as I walked out of our apartment, shutting it behind me. I had a lot of my mind as we walked to meet up with Mary Margaret and Ashley. Tonight is going to be strange. I haven't had a date since my mother set me up with Graham. Little did I know, she was banging him all along. My luck, huh? Now lets hope he's different. Please let him be different. Different is a good thing, right?

~~~NEXT CHAPTER SEE MEETS "J"! AH I can't wait!~~~  
If I'm confusing. So sorry xD


	4. AJ's Valentines PART TWO

_And I am back! Sorry I have been busy as of last. Personal stuff and College. Well Lets get this story back on the roll, shall we? ALSO there will be a the Unknown J's POV and a small Enchanted Forest flashback too. Enjoy._

Load music. Flashing lights. The smell of beer that makes you wanna puke. Yeah, I remember why I don't come to the bars with Ruby anymore. We were all sitting around one of the small tables in the middle of the bar. Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Ashley were all talking and drinking, basically having a good time. Me, on the other hand, was looking around for the unknown man behind the J. It's harder than I thought because I didn't even know what he looked like. I won't lie, I was nervous. I've never been more nervous than right now. I'm not big on meeting new people. To be honest, I liked my own little World where I know everyone. Letting out a sigh, I looked down at my water and started to spin my finger around in it. After a minute I heard two shot glasses hit the table and a small noise leave Mary Margaret's lips.

"Pace yourself, Ashley." Mary Margaret said, making me look up at Ashley. She was downing shots one after another. She remind me of myself when I was 21. God, I'm making myself sound older than I really am.

"I am! This is the first night out since I've had the baby – I am making up for lost time." Ashley said to us all before she closed her eyes hard, taking another shot. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my water, looking around the room at the men. My eyes landed on a group of them at the bar who were staring at us. Gross.

"Ooh, Ash, AJ – check out those guys." Ruby mumbled to us as she started to eye them up. I quickly made a face a Ruby. I was here to find J, not flirt with everyone in the room. Ashley looked at them then shook her head.

"Oh, honey, I'm still with Sean." She said looking at Ruby.

"And I'm here for someone else, Ru." I said to her before looking around the room again. Ruby let out an annoyed sigh.

"You're not married to Sean and AJ, he's not here, now is he?" Ruby said leaning back, thinking that she was right. I mean she was right but still.

"He's working" Ashley deadpanned.

"He's always working." Ruby quickly said to her, making a face. Of course she would say that. Ruby looked at me and Ashley before getting up, smirking at us. "Have fun mopping." With that she walked off, leaving the three of us alone.

"So much for girls night." I mumbled to Mary Margaret and Ashley as I watched Ruby leaving us for a group of men. They both nodded their heads. After a few minutes of silence, Ashley spoke as she picked up her cocktail.

"She's right – he is always working. I thought love would be different." As Ashley placed her drink down, I couldn't help but frown at what she said. It didn't help the matter that Mary Margaret picked up her drink and mumbled 'Me, too.' If love wasn't filled with hard spots and madness then love would be to easy to be called love. Looking down at my now warmish water, I gave up. I needed a real drink. I gave them a weak smile and excused myself from the table then headed over to the bar.

-J's POV-

Why didn't I just ask her to Granny's Diner for dinner? I hate the smell of the bar and the loud music was too loud for me. I remember why I don't leave my house now. Other than being one of the only people that actually remembers who they are. These people all around me, I don't care that they don't remember who they are. I just wish my Alice and Grace remembered who they were. Hopefully the savior will break the curse soon or I'm going to go more mad than I already am. I sighed as the large bartender sat down a beer in front of me. I nodded my head 'thank you' and looked around the bar again. 'Where is she.' I thought as I brought my beer to my lips. She's always so late to things. Maybe she wasn't coming? I shook my head mumbling to myself to stop thinking like that. She will come. Its my Alice, remember? She'll be here. I tried to take another sip of my beer but soon realized that I was out. Strange how much you can drink when you're talking to yourself. I placed my beer bottle down and looked at the bartender. Making eye contact with the him, I pointed down at my beer. He only nodded his head and placed another one in front of me. I sighed again, If only they had tea. While I looked down at my beer bottle, I didn't notice someone appear next to me.

"What will you have, hon?" The bartender spoke, still standing in front of me. I was about to speak up but I was quickly cut off by the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. Alice?

"Uh, Yeah. Can I have a Mad Tea, please?" She asked nicely. I couldn't help but stare at her. She hasn't changed one bit. She still had her long blonde hair and her perfect smile. She was still my wife. My Alice. But sadly, she doesn't even notice me. When I looked her up and down, I noticed a white piece of paper hanging out of her jacket pocket. I smiled. The letter. I quickly turned and faced in front of me.

"So what did you think of the letter?" I asked loud enough that she could hear me. I took a sip of my beer, feeling her eyes hit me as the bartender placed her greenish cocktail in front of her.

-AJ's POV-

"So what did you think of the letter?" What the- Who said that?

Oh shit. I turned and stared at a man sipping on his beer. My eyes widen as I looked at him more. Dark brown hair, blue eyes. Still dressed nice. Yup, it was him. The guy that I almost hit with my Harley a couple of days ago. How did he find out who I was? Oh right, I'm the mayor kid. Everyone knows who I am. I wonder if this was just some way of payback for almost hitting him then bitching him out? I am so doomed. I felt the cold wave hit me as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Look. If you wanted me to apologize for yelling/almost hitting you the other day. Then I'm so sorry and-" Before I could go on, he let out a small chuckle which made me stop. I wonder what's so funny.

"No no, that's not why I sent you the letter." He said smiling at me. Oh that smile was nice looking. I mentally slapped myself as he continued to speak. "But I accepted the apology though." He took another sip of his beer as both of us fell silenced. Seconds became minutes as we sat there sipping our drinks. Finally, he spoke up again. "So how about that name?"

I laughed. "Is that all you wanted? Everyone knows my name, being the Mayors kid and all." Rolling my eyes I looked down at my greenish drink. The taste of green tea, citrus, mint and gin was calming my nerves. I looked back over at him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah I know who you are but I want to hear YOU say your name." He gave me a grin. I felt my cheeks starting to burn. Why is he affecting me so much? I don't even know who he was. Finally letting out a sigh, I gave in...

"My name is AJ" I said holding out my hand.

He smiled brightly and took my hand, "And I'm Jefferson."

-As they ran, The Hatter held onto Alice's hand tightly. Jefferson promised to save the princess from the Evil Queen and that's what he planned on doing. He knew she didn't wanna be stuck in the castle anymore and that's why she agreed to run away with him. So through the Enchanted Forest they fled, pushing back bushes and ducking under trees till they knew it was safe to walk. Every once in a while, Jefferson would catch Alice looking back. Was she already home sick? After a moment, he cleared his throat, making Alice look at him. "What's troubling you, my love? The Hatter said walking side by side with her now. Alice looked up at him with a worried look on her face and sighed. "What if they come after us?" "Then we run. Remember we are good at that." Jefferson said trying to lighten up the mood as they walked. Through it didn't seem to work. She was only nervous about the guards coming after them because of what they would do to her Hatter.

After a short time in silence, the couple finally reached the home of the Hatter. He grinned as an idea popped into his crazy head. Alice looked at him with a confused look. "Jefferson what's with that-Oh!" Alice let out a loud gasp as Jefferson quickly sweeped her off her feet and into a his strong arm, bridal style. With her now in his arms, he walked to the door and kicked it open. Jefferson wanted to welcome her to her new home that best he knew probable. As he laid her on the bed, The Hatter claimed on top of her still with the grin resting on his lips. "Alice?" His whispered to her, making sure she was listening to him before he continued As she hummed, Jefferson spoke. "I want you to know that no matter who comes after us or when,I'll always protect you. I love you, my Alice. You're the only one that keeps me sane." After he finished, Alice staring at him. This was the first time he said he loved her. Even though she knew he did, she never heard the words till now. "Jefferson, my Mad Hatter" She began as she slip her hands up and down his side. "I love you too. Even though you don't see it, you kind of like my Prince Charming. " Alice felt Jefferson shake as she touched his side. "Plus we need to keep each other sane, no?" She whispered back. Jefferson couldn't take it anymore. He lower himself down, smashing his lips onto hers. The kiss wasn't like any of the others. This kiss the Hatter and his Alice shared was the kiss of true love. -

"Tonight was fun." I laughed as Jefferson walked me to my apt door. To be honest, tonight was the best night I had in a long time. Even though most of the time we just talked and played pool at the Rabbit's hole.

"Yeah, it was a fun night. " Jefferson said back, smiling at me. As we stopped at my door, I turned back to him, matching his smile. "So AJ." He began but I quickly cut him off.

"I'd love too."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" He laughed at my outburst.

"I-Shit. I'm sorry." I basically face-palmed and groaned. I could hear him laughing still. "Please continue." I mumbled, hoping that I didn't screw everything with him up.

"Okay." Jefferson grabbed my hand away from my face and looked me in my eyes. His blue ones matching my own. I wouldn't mind staring into those the reach of my life. 'The hell am I doing?' I thought as he finally asked me. "AJ Mills, would you like to have Dinner with me at Granny's on Friday? 7pm? " He finally asked.

"And let me say it again-I'd love too." I laughed. After that moment, I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. I didn't know what came over me but I thought it was for the best. I giggled when I saw that goofy grin ran across his lips and we said our "Good bye's". With everything said and done, Jefferson when on his way. Humming happily. All I could do was smiled as I slipped into my apt.

**Friday wouldn't come any faster.**


	5. Its Only a Dream

**Ruby's POV:**

'2am. Shit! AJ is going to kill me for coming home so late.' I thought as I snuck into our apartment. Last time I came home this late, she was sitting on the couch waiting for me like a mum waiting for their daughter. I guess I appreciate it in some ways. She is my best friend after all. As I slid my heels off, I slowly sneaked a crossed the living and down the hall to where our bedrooms were. Passing by AJ's room, I started to hear whimpers, so I stopped and popped my head into the semi-opened door.

There I saw AJ whimpering in her sleep. "AJ?" I whispered as I moved closer to her bed.

"N-No. Please don't-" She whispered, still asleep. I slowly shook her, trying to wake her up. She was having one of her nightmares again, only I've never seen her cry while in the middle of having one. She was shaking badly too.

"AJ, Please wak-" As I tried to wake her again, she quickly sat up letting out a cry for help. Thats when I wrapped my arms around her, hushing her. I felt AJ bury her head into the crack on my neck as she cried. All I could do was pet her hair as her tears stained my shoulder. AJ was usually the stronger one; she never needed saving but I guess sometimes that can all change. I didn't want to leave her so I slowly laid us back down on her bed and felt her grip onto the back of my red dress. After a few mintues, AJ slowly felt back into a deep sleep, leaving me there to keep her safe.

It was going to be a long morning.

**~A few hours later: AJ's POV.~**

Later that morning, I found myself sitting on the couch in Dr. Hopper's office, waiting for him to come in. It was fate. I mean after having an amazing night with my secret admirer, Jefferson, I just had to have one of those 'memory' dreams. Only this time it wasn't a happy one. It was dark and I swear, I can still feel the glass sucking my body into it. Shaking my head, trying to think of something else, I heard footsteps coming my way.

"AJ?" I looked up to see Dr. Hopper standing in front of me. "Are you okay?"

"No, Dr. Hopper. I had another one of those dreams." I said as I watched him sat across from me, looking at me with this sadness in his eyes. The same sad look he has given me for as long as I could remember.

"Please then, AJ. Tell me what happened." He said, taking my hands into his. I let out a soft sigh and begin to tell him my memory.

"I was walking down the main street of Storybrooke and heard someone say my name. It sounded like-" I stopped and took a breath. It sounded like the damn White Rabbit that has been appearing in my Dream 'memories' as of late. But I couldn't tell that, so I lied. "It sounded like Henry, so I followed the voice."

"And Where did Henry's voice take you?" Dr. Hopper asked as he watched me like a hawk for my reaction. I hung my head down, shaking it.

"I followed it down an alleyway, where a large Mirror stood." I whispered the last part. I could feel his eyes drilling holes into the top of my head.

"A mirror, you say?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, and when I started stared into it, someone appeared behind me." I squeezed his hands slightly as I continued, "When I turned around, my mother stood there wearing this long black dress-like in Henry's book. But before I could say anything to her, My mother pushed me into the mirror and I was actually getting sucked into it."

"Now AJ-" Dr. Hopper began but I wasn't done with my story.

"I-I quickly gripped onto both sides of the mirror, begging for her to help me. But she only laughed as I was sucked into the mirror. After that, I started falling into nothing but darkness again and when I woke up, I was crying in Ruby's arms." When I finally finished the memory, I looked up at him. I could tell was trying to find away to tell me I was completely mental. Seconds became minutes till I finally heard him breathe out.

"AJ." He stated, "It was only a Dream. A horrible one at that but never the less, I think you should stop reading Henry's book and take the medicine that I gave you."

I held back the disguised look from my face and just stared at him. No pill is going to fix me, he knew that. With an unreadable look on my face, I stood up, letting go of his hands. "Thank you, Dr. Hopper. I have to go to work now." I mumbled and walked out of the office before he could say anymore to me. As I walked down the stairs, I let out a loud groan. He didn't understand how real they felt to me. No one will understand that. This dream-like the others, were way to real to be something made from my imagination. I sigh when I got outside of the office. Looking both ways first, I quickly crossed the street and walked up to the door of Granny's Diner. 'Breathe, AJ. 5 hours and then you get to see your Paige.' I mumbled to myself as I tugged on my scarff. I took a deep breath and walked into work with a happy look on my face. Granny smiled at me like always as I took off my jacket and threw on my apron. Just the same thing I do everyday. With a soft smile, I started my shift.

Lets just hope time flies by quickly today.


	6. Tea & Gossip

The hours flew by faster than I thought they would. personally, it felt like I just walked into the door but nope. That was about a couple of hours ago. At the moment, I was cleaning off a table, humming a soft song as I heard the door open with a ding from the bell. Looking up, I noticed who it was right off the bat. It was Emma. She's been coming in more often because my mother hasn't been letting her see my brother, which is total bull but once again, not my problem. As I finished wiping down the table, I moved over to counter to grab the coffee pot and walked over to the table where Emma and Mary Margaret were sitting. I guess they were talking about something that was supposed to be a secret because they were whispering up a storm. I smirked as I stood by their table and poured some coffee into Mary Margaret's cup, listening to what they were saying. Mary Margaret watched me before whispering-well trying to anyway.

"Remember when you told me to stay away from David and I agreed?" She whispered, looking at Emma with a soft look in her eyes.

"Yes.." Emma said back, matching Mary Margaret's volume. I tried to keep the smirk off my face as I placed Mary Margaret's cup in front of her and moved to Emma's.

"I didn't.." She sighed, looking at Emma.

Emma leaned forward and smirked at Mary Margaret, "I know."

I stole a quick glance to see a shocked look run over Mary Margaret's face as I placed Emma's coffee down onto the table. Her volumes raised back to normal as she spoke, "You do? How?"

Raising an eyebrow up, I shook my head at the dark haired woman in front of me. "Really, Mary Margaret? How could we not know." I said finally smirking at them. Mary Margaret looked at me with widen eyes before looking back at Emma.

Emma looked between the both of us and lower her voice so only we could hear her, "Because I'm... sheriff, and you are a lovesick schoolteacher. Covering your tracks isn't exactly your strong suit." Emma was right about that.

"Well, I've been discreet." Mary Margaret mumbled, looking down into her lap.

Emma crossed her arms looking right at her, "Two teacups in the sink, new perfume, late nights-"

"And don't for the plunging necklines. Really, Mary Margaret, it wasn't hard to connect the dots." I said, adding my comments to Emma's list. Emma looked at me, nodding her head, basically agreeing with me. Mary Margaret looked at me before examining the neckline of her shirt.

"Plunging?" She questioned.

I nodded my head at her as Emma spoke, trying so hard not to smile, "When I met you, you were a top-button kind of girl."

Mary Margaret nodding her head, understanding that she wasn't really being that _discreet. _She quickly looked at Emma again, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm not your mother." Emma chuckled, shaking her head. Mary Margaret finally picked up her coffee cup and took at sip.

"No but according to Henry, I'm yours." She mumbled into her coffee cup. I patted her shoulder, smiling. Before they finished their conversation, I hear granny yelling for me to get back to work. So I said my Goodbye's to the girls and continued to work. After an hour, I looked at my pocket watch and hurried to the back of the diner to see Ruby standing there, ready to take the shift. I could also see the worry in her face.

"Hey Ru." I said smiling at her, acting normal.

"Hey yourself. How you feelin'?" She said looking me up and down as I unwrapped my apron from my waist. I just shrugged my shoulders as I hung it up on the coat rack.

"I'm fine. It was just a weird dream, thats all." I mumbled, sliding my leather jacket on.

Ruby walked over to me and turned me around, so I was facing her. "Are you sure? What did say?" After she asked that, I could feel the heat hit my face.

"He said I needed pills again. I mean really? I'm telling you Ru, I'm not taking them because damnit, I'm not crazy!" I basically shouted. I didn't know that the pill thing would hit a nerve that bad. My reaction made both of our eyes widen and I covered my mouth. I bet the whole Diner heard me. _Shit. _"I'm sorry, Ruby."

"Its Okay. You're under a lot a of stress. I mean after you got stood up last night and the Drea-" She was going to continue talking but I stopped her.

"Actually, he was there. His name is Jefferson. We hung out till 12, drank and played pool. " I said, rubbing the back of my neck, not daring to look Ruby in the eyes. She's going to start questioning me in _3-2-1..._

"What! What was he like? What he Hot!? Are you going to have a second date with him? Does he have a brother! Did you two have se-"

"Ruby! Ruby! Whoa with the questions." I laughed, feeling the good mood come back to me. "All I'm going to say is: He was amazing and charming. Yes, he is hot. Yes, we're having a second date on Friday. I dunno if he has a brother or not and No, we didn't have sex." I whispered the last part, hoping Granny wasn't around.

Ruby sighed crossing her arms, "Happy he's amazing and all but really? No fun night? You have gotten so Lame." I just rolled my eyes as I walked passed by her to get to the exit.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry I want a guy and not a toy, Ruby." I said waving my hand at her. Before I opened the back door, I spun around smirking; "By the way, Call Whale's back. He's _dying_ to see to you again." I heard Ruby groan as I laughed.

"Fuck off, Mills."

"Love you too, Ru!" I yelled back, smiling.

With that, I pushed the door open and started walking down the street to meet my daughter and little brother to walk them to school. As I walked to the meeting place, my cell phone went off showing me a message from a new number.

"_Hey -J"_

Who the hell is this?

"_Uh Hi, whos this? -A"_

A few minutes passed till the bing happened again. "_It's Jefferson. I was just checking how your morning was -J"_ Oh its, Mister J. Haha, Batman puns. I chuckled at my stupid joke that I made to myself as I texted back to him.

"_Eh, it could've been better. Had Therapy. Work. Now I'm going to meet "_-I stopped texting and walking all together: I froze. Should I tell him I had a daughter? Eh, Maybe after the second date. "_-My little brother and his friend to walk them to school. What about your morning? -A" _And Sent.

I started to walk again and finally made it to the spot to see my two favorite ten year olds. Bing! I looked at the new message, "_Sounds like a rather fun morning. I just woke myself. Getting ready for some tea. I'll talk to you later, Okay? Smile. -J" _

And I did. I smiled down at my phone, reading the text before shaking my head and sliding my phone into my back pocket. Only knowing Jefferson for a day and he's already affecting me like this. I dunno how I should feel about that. I shook him away from my mind before I yelled out to the kids.

"Paige, Henry! Good Morning!" They both looked up and smiled happily at me. Just then, Paige came running towards me. I smiled as I got down low enough to catch her.

"Momma! Finally!" She laughed jumping into my arms, holding onto me. I spun her around twice and placed her back on the ground. After I placed her on the ground, she quickly grabbed my right hand as we walked to my little brother.

"Yeah, AJ. You're late." Henry chuckled, walking on my left side. I placed my arm on his head.

"I'm sorry guys. Ruby was being-well _Ruby_." I said chuckling as Henry pushed my arm off his head. Hearing Paige giggled, I smiled softly, wishing she didn't have to go to school today. To be honest, if I didn't like the people that adopted her, I would've left with her years ago. "But At Least I'm walking with you guys." I looked down at Henry and saw a blue handheld thing in his hands. "Hens, What's that?"

Henry looked up at me as we walked before looking back down at the game, "Mom got it for me because I missed my book. " I watched as he shrugged, "It's okay, I guess. Not the same."

"Well don't worry about the book. I'm sure someone will find it and return it to you." I patted his shoulder as we reached the school steps. Before I walked them, I took the game from my brother's hands.

"Hey!" He said looking at me. I just ignored him, placing it into my bag.

"No hey. You have school, kid. You don't want the '_Evil Queen'_ to get upset about your grades." I said as I flashed him a smile. He only nodded his head and made his way into the school. As he disappeared into the crowd of children, I looked down at Paige, who still stood by my side. "And you." I kneeled down to Paige's height and placed a pack of seeds in her hands, "We don't need the '_Queen of Hearts'_ finding out the White Roses, okay?"

Paige giggled softly, "What if she does find out, Momma?"

"Simple: We paint them red. That's the color the Queen wanted in the first place, right?" I smiled, hugging her tightly and whispering to her, "I love you, Paige."

"I love you too, Momma." Paige whispered back before pulling away from me. I stood up and was about to leave but she took my hand, making me give her a odd look. "Momma, can you walk me to class?"

Chuckling, I nodding my head at her, "Sure, darling." We started talking up the steps and into the school. Paige's classroom was the room across the hall from Mary Margaret's homeroom so I guess I'll stop in and ask her about Kathryn. As we got to Room 106, I let go of Paige's hand and hugged her one more time. She happily hugged me back before running into the classroom. Smiling, I turned around and started down the hallway. While I walked down the hall, I saw Mary Margaret standing there talking on the phone. When she hung up, I moved over to her side.

"Hey Mary Margaret." I said, watching as she spun around to face me.

"Hi AJ, what are you doing here?" She asked me, giving me an odd look. Did she forget I have a daughter?

I placed my hands on my hips. "Well, seeing as Emma couldn't take Henry to school, I did. Plus I walk Paige to school when It's my days. So.." I started to whisper to her, "So whats going on with whole David and Kathryn thing?"

Mary Margaret was about to tell me but then we hear Jim, the ball guy, yell at some lady to watch where she was going. As the lady walked closer, I started to realise who it was. I swore under my breath, It was Kathryn. This is not good..

"Kathryn!" Mary Margaret said sounding shocked. All Kathryn did was shake her head at her. With a confused look on her face, Mary Margaret spoke again, "I'm-I'm sorry." Just then, Kathryn raised her hand and smacked Mary Margaret a crossed the face.

"What the hell, Kathryn!" I pushed her away from Mary Margaret as she held her face in shock.

"Stay out of this, Mills." She hissed at me then turned back to Mary Margaret, "And Screw you, you're sorry!" At this time everyone started to watch us three in the hallway. Great.

Mary Margaret started to look around, seeing everyone staring at us. "Yeah. I understand you're upset, you have every right to be." I gave a glances at Mary Margaret, before I heard Kathryn make a 'ugh' noise.

"Thank you for that insight." She deadpanned.

I looked around and lowered my voice to the both of them, "I think you two need to talk somewhere private." I guess when I said that, something triggered Kathryn to blow her led.

"Private!?" She gave me a disgusted look as she yelled, "Why should she get any consideration at all? she has shown none for me! Either of them! All they did was lie!" Kathryn glared at Mary Margaret once she finished yelling. Damn, I could see the fire in her eyes- Mary Margaret is doomed.

Mary Margaret slowly nodded her head at Kathryn, "And We should have talked to you sooner. But we've been completely honest. We didn't lie." I mentally smacked myself as she said that.

As Kathryn stepped closer, I pushed myself into the middle of the girls. I eyed Kathryn down before she spoke up, staring at Mary Margaret, "You didn't lie? You snuck around, you have him break up my marriage with a pack of lies! With some crap about "not being able to connect"!" We both noticed the confused look return to Mary Margaret's face, "He didn't have any trouble connecting with you."

I looked at the both of them and started to realise what went wrong with this whole thing, "...David didn't tell you about them, did he?" I asked Kathryn, who shooked her head 'no'.

" No, of course not, AJ. That would've been the honorable thing to do." She said looking at me before glaring back down at Mary Margaret, who was still in shock.

"But he said he would tell you." Mary Margaret semi-whispered but loud enough for us to her hear.

"Well, then he lied to you too. Good luck making it work. You two _deserve_ each other." Kathryn hissed at her, before stalking away from us. Leaving all the eyes on Mary Margaret and myself. I squeezed her shoulder for comfort before leaving her in the hallway by herself. I'm not going to deal with this anymore. She dug this hole on her own and I'm not going to get pulled down into it. I mean she's my friend but no, I'm not touching this. Letting out a sigh, I walked out of the school and down the sidewalk, back to the Diner for my afternoon shift.

-  
Sorry, there wasn't a enchanted forest flashback in this Chapter. I promise that there will be one in either the next one or the one after that. ALSO I will be pushing out a lot of chapter's this weekend because I'm in a big writing mood. You're Welcome. Next Chapter will be a bit short but it will be fine! Some Jefferson x AJ time. Hope you love it. (Only own AJ Mills. )

\- Sara

xoxo


	7. My Daughter, Paige Grace

After my shift at Granny's ended, I quickly raced it to the Elementary School to picked Paige up. I got a text at the end of my shift from Mrs Grace that Paige needed a ride home. Luckily, Ruby let me drive her 1975 Red Camaro instead of driving my Blue Harley today. Mrs Grace thinks me riding on Harleys and letting Paige on them is dangerous. I truly don't think it is but she is the one Paige has to lives with, so I won't argue. As I drove up to the sidewalk of the School, the bell rang out, ending the day for the kids. Seconds later, children from all over town were running out of the school and I watched as Paige was one of the last ones out. I quickly honked the horn to get her to look up. And when she did, Paige walked over to the car.

"Oh hi Momma, what are you doing here?" Paige asked looking into the window of the Camaro, smiling at me.

I smiled back at her, "Well I was done with work and I wanted to see my kid. So I came to give you a ride home, sweetheart." She made a "Oh" noise and quickly jumped into the car. Once she buckled up, we were off down the road to where she lived. As we drove, I noticed something was up with her, so I cleared my throat. "Are you okay, hon?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Paige didn't look away from the window when she spoke. I frowned a bit as we hit a red light. That gave me time to reach over and gently nudged her.

"What's wrong, Paige." I tried again.

Paige finally looked away from the window, "We talked about families in school today. " Paige paused for a second before continuing, "And I had to stand up in front of the class and tell them that I had two moms and a dad." Her saying that made my heart stop and break. I let out a weak sigh. Paige is a smart girl and I know she thought it was strange that she didn't live with me.

"And what did they say?" I asked as we turned the corner where the row of large white brick houses stood. Lets just say her Adopted parents, Samantha and Richard Grace (or The Queen and King of Hearts in mine and Paige's little world), had a lot of money and lived in the rich part of town.

"They asked why." She simply answered me watching the houses as we passed them.

We pulled up to the rather large brick house. I stopped the car completely, unblucked and turned to look at my Daughter. "And you said?"

Paige unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to look at me, smiling weakly, "I told them that my real Mom was young when she had me and had to give me away because she wanted me to have a great life and she was going to come get me when she was ready." Once she finished, I remind quiet. I didn't know what to say as I felt the tears form in my eyes. Paige looked at me frowning, "I'm sorry Momma, I didn't-"

"No, Paige. Its okay. I'm happy you said that." I smiled though the tears and leaned over to hug her. She hugged me back as I spoke, "Come on now, time to get you in the house." We both got out of the car and walked up to the porch of her house. Tugging on my scarf, I looked at her as she stood in front of the door. "Paige."

She turned to look at me, "Yes, Momma?"

I got down on one knee and placed my hands onto her shoulders, "I've been thinking-How about I talk to the Queen and King of Hearts and see if they would let me have you for a whole week instead of one/two days a week?." I watched as Paige's face brighten up with every word I said. She quickly flung herself into my arms, snuggling close.

"I would love to stay with you and Auntie Ruby, Momma. It would be so much fun!" She squealed, still hugging me. I laughed holding onto her then stood up and I sat her down on the railing of the porch. Letting go of her, I smiled.

"Yeah it would be, now, lets go inside." I said, turning to knuckle on the door. _knuckle, knuckle. _No answer. I looked back at Paige, raising an eyebrow. She only shrugged her shoulders. _knuckle, knuckle. _Still no answer. Letting out a sigh, I crossed my arms. "I see that The Queen of Hearts forgot to tell me that she wouldn't be home." I mumbled then looked at Paige, "Do you have your keys?"

"Nope, the Queen stole them this morning." She said, popping the 'P' in nope as she kicked her legs back and forth. I rolled my eyes as I mumbled 'great'. As I moved over to Paige's side to lean up against the railing, I heard a door open up. I looked around and across the road to see...it can't be.

"Jefferson?" I said quietly but sadly Paige heard me.

"Who, Momma?" She questioned. _  
_  
"Uh, He's a guy I had a date with a few nights ago." I said rubbing the back of my neck, blushing a bit. All I heard is Paige giggle. _I'm doomed._

"Should I call him over, Momma." _What! No! _Before I could stop her, she hopped off the railing, ran over to the top of the steps and yelled, "Mister Jefferson!" I quickly covered her mouth and looked up to see Jefferson staring at us. He stood still, like he saw a ghost. I wonder if he was okay?

Letting go of Paige, I stood up straight and I told her to stay on the porch as I walked across the yard and to the street. When I got close to him, I smiled. "Hey Stranger."

"Hello AJ, " His grin appeared on his lips as he was now looking at me. "I didn't know you lived around these parts."

"Thats because I don't." I chuckled softly at the confused look on his face.

"Oh?" He questioned.

Shrugging my shoulders, I spoke. "Yeah my-" I stopped and looked back at Paige who was watching us. '_Its now or never I guess'._ Smiling softly, I looked up at Jefferson again. "-My daughter does though."

Jefferson's face went unreadable for a split second before a smile appeared. "You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, her name is Paige." I watched him as he looked over at her as I continued, "My curious little mini me." He looked at me again, still smiling. I didn't know if he was okay with that fact that I had a child or not. He was smiling, so I guess I could take that as a good thing.

"From here, she's a spitting image of you. Beautiful like her Mother." He said tilting his head to the side slightly, looking me over. God, this man knew what to say to make me blush.

I was about to say 'thank you' but then I heard Paige yell over to me. "Momma, The Queen of Hearts is on the way!" I spun around to see Paige waving for me to come back to the porch. I nodded my head and turned back to Jefferson, who eyes had widen.

"I'm sorry, I have to get back to the house before the Queen-" I paused for a second, "I mean Mrs Grace gets home." I let a small laugh out and slide my hands into my jacket pockets. "So I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

When I went to leaned away from him, he finally spoke back," I wouldn't miss it for the world." After that, we stared at eachother for a moment before I ran back over to the house. Just beating the Queen's car home. Tomorrow will be amazing. Tomorrow I'll be happy and no one will stop that.

**-Enchanted Forest-**

It's been months since Alice had ran away from the castle with Jefferson. Now they lived hidden away in the Enchanted Forest where Alice's mother, the Evil Queen, couldn't find them and the closest neighbor was a few minutes away by horseback. So it became a lonely place when Jefferson was working, jumping through portals for people and stealing things that they needed. Alice joined him as often as he allowed it but she hasn't left the cabin in a while. She couldn't really because she recently found out she was with child and the worst part-Jefferson didn't know. She never knew how to tell him. Alice was going to tell him before he left for the new job he received but she couldn't. That was three days ago and Alice has been losing her mind not being able to tell him. It was late in the evening and quiet as quiet could ever be. Alice was sitting in front of the fire, sliding her fingertip over her small rounded stomach. She was four months into the pregnancy and just started to show.

As Alice continued to stare at the fire, the door flew open making her jump. Turning to look at the door from her chair, she watched as Jefferson walking through the door then closing it before taking off his hat. Placing it on back into his Hat box, Jefferson looked up to meet the eyes of his beautiful Alice, staring at him. "Welcome home, Jefferson" Alice finally said, slowly getting up and walking over to The Hatter. "Its good to be home" He whispered, wrapping his around her waist. As he was about to pull her into a hug, she stopped him. "Jefferson, I need to tell you something." She quickly spoke then led him to the bed that they shared. The Hatter didn't understand what was going on. Did he do something wrong? "Can't it wait, Alice? I just got home and I missed you." Before they reached the bed, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms. Alice let out a soft gasp and placed her hands onto his chest, catching herself against him. Jefferson smiled down at his Alice and kissed her lips lovingly. Kissing back, she felt his hands grab ahold of her hips. Then Alice slowly mumbled three words against his lips; "I'm with child". Jefferson froze as those words fell out of Alice's mouth. She was with Child? His Child? He was going to be a Father? All these things ran through Jefferson's head, he hadn't heard Alice calling for him. "Jefferson? Jefferson, my love, p-please say something?" He snapped out of his daze and pulled away to look at Alice's face. She was crying. The tears fell from her eyes like a rainy afternoon. As The Hatter opened his mouth to speak, Alice's head dropped, hiding her face from him.

Jefferson couldn't help but chuckle at her actions. He gently grab ahold of her chin, lifting her face up so he could stare into her blue eyes. "My sweet Alice, please don't cry." He hushed her, smiling. "Don't you see that I am happy." Alice searched his face to see if he was lying. After a moment, she spoke though her tears, "Y-You are?" She questioned him. The Hatter nodded his head at her. "Of course. I'm going to be a Father. We're going to be a family." Jefferson leaned in speaking those words to her, "I love you Alice," He slid one of his hand over her stomach, "And our child." Alice finally smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss his lips, "I love you too, Jefferson. Forever and always." He smiled against her lips before kissing her back. The Hatter and his Alice were more than happy to be bring a child into this life. This Child was everything to them. Their pure heart. Their _Grace_.

And Boom. Just a side note: I looked on the OUAT Wiki page and found out that Mr and Mrs. Grace (Paige's parents in StoryBrooke) Didn't have first names. So I named them Samantha and Richard Grace. It seems to work so yay. Anyway, next Chapter will be based around the "Dreamy" ep. I don't know if I'm going to have a **Enchanted Forest **scene in that or not. I might. I know it's going to be filled mostly with Jefferson and AJ. Also you might get to learn why AJ doesn't talk to Regina (Her Mother) very much. Yeah, there's a lot in the next few chapters. THEN It's almost time for the "Hat Trick" ep! Woohoo. Haha. So I hope you guys liked this Chapter and don't forget to follow, favorite and review this, mmkay?

\- Sara  
xoxo


	8. Firefly Hill

-So in this flashback, it's going to be a younger Alice (like 5 or 6 ) and her moments with her father at the Firefly Hill. I know it's random but I think it would help show that Alice was close with her father more then her mother.-

It was finally Friday and the Diner had never been more busy. I've been here since Seven and I still haven't had a break. Looking up at the clock on the wall, I let out a weak groan. Eleven o'clock on the dot. So between the four hours that I have been working, I served half the town. Why did Ruby have to have the morning off? Before I could pour myself a cup of tea, I heard the bell rang and Granny yelled '_Order up'._ Moving to the serving stand I grabbed the plate of eggs and swiftly walked to the counter where Leroy sat. He basically sat in that spot every single day.

"Here you go, Leroy." I said, placing the eggs in front of him. A lot of people didn't like Leroy but he was one of my favorite customers.

"Thanks sister." He said back, with the usual grunt. As he started to eat his normal breakfast, I heard the door bell ding and Dr Clark and Walter entered the Diner. I sent them both a smile and started to wipe down the counter.

"Sit anywhere you want, fellas and I'll be with you in a minute." I didn't look up as I spoke but I heard a 'thanks' and a 'will do' from them both. As I finished wiping the counter down, I looked up to see them standing next to Leroy.

"Uh, excuse me, Leroy. Uh, do you mind scooting over a seat so Walter and I could sit together?" Dr Clark asked him, sniffling. Leroy looked over at the other seat then glared at the pair of men.

"If I wanted to sit there, I would've sat there. You want this seat? Try dragging your sorry asses out of bed a little earlier." He said before continuing to eat his breakfast.

Sighing, I leaned against the counter watching all of this. "Why don't you guys just seat in a booth?" I questioned. I knew Walter would agree so he started to walk over to a booth.

Dr Clark sighed then turned to speak to Leroy once more, "You're a real ray of sunshine as-" But before he would finish what he was saying, Dr Clark sneezed all over Leroy's food. I covered my mouth as Leroy pushes his plate away.

"Congrats –" He started to glare at the Doctor, "just lost my appetite. Seat's all yours." Leroy grumbled and jumped off the stool and stalks towards the door. Dr Clark and Walter just shrug and climb up onto the stools as Mary Margaret walks in.

"Excuse me. Can I have everyone's attention, please." She said to the entire Diner, making it go silent. I crossed my arms, waiting to hear what she had to say. "I'm sorry to interrupt your morning, but I just wanted to remind everyone that a very special occasion is upon us – Miner's Day." The mumbles and groans started to come from the Diner as Mary Margaret continued. "As always, the nuns of Storybrooke are hoping that everyone will get involved, and will help sell their exquisite candles. All we need are a few energetic volunteers. So, who wants to join me?"

The whole Diner basically ignores her and went back to what they were doing. Mary Margaret looked around till her eyes landed on me. My eyes widen as I shook my head 'no' at her. As she sighed, still standing in front of the door, Leroy walked up to her. "Leroy, you want to volunteer?" She asked sounding hopeful.

"I want to leave, sister. You're blocking the door." Leroy groaned, glaring at her.

Mary Margaret nodded her head slowly, "Of course. Uh, you know, if you wanted to help, it could really be a-"

"Mary Margaret don't-" I tried to stop her but it was too late.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Quite a team we'd make – town harlot, town drunk. The only person in this town that people like less than me, is you. If you're coming to me, you're screwed." Leroy basically growled and pushed his way pashed her, leaving the Diner. After a moment, she left and followed by Emma. A couple of minutes past and I continued to clean till Ruby came busting into the Diner.

"AJ!" She yelled making me and the other people in the Diner look up.

"Ruby?" I said back in a calmer voice. She only gave me a devilish look and quickly walked over to me, pulling me into the back of the Diner. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm helping you out, Girl!" Ruby smiled at me once we got to the back. When she let go of my arm, I stood there watching her as she pulled out her cell phone. "I have something for you. I took a picture of it." She said, going through her phone.

"Of what, Ru?" I asked.

"Of.." She finally showed me the screen of her Cell phone. "..This"

"R-Ruby. You didn't." I said, staring at the blue laced dress that was on her phone.

She smiled. "I did. For your date tonight. I mean I can't see my AJ going out on her first date since having a kid looking like a common Storybrooke girl." Ruby laughed before sliding her phone back into her pocket. I didn't say a word as I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her close.

"You are amazing, Ruby. Thank you." I said to her as I pulled away and smiled.

"I know I am." Ruby smirked, making me laugh. I looked up at the clock and realised what time it was.

"Shit. She's going to to be pissed. I'm so late." I quickly untied my apron and hung it up. Ruby stood there watching me as I threw my leather jacket on.

"For what?" She yelled after me as I hurried to the door.

Turning around, I frowned at her. "A lunch date with my Mother."

\- "Please Papa!" The young Alice whined staring up at the man in front of her, who was working on one of their horses. She always wanted to go to the Firefly hill at sunset and she wanted to go with her favorite person in the world; Her father. The man brushed the white horse down as Alice tried to get his attend. Alice's father tried his best to ignore his pleading child, not wanting to break and say yes. "Papa!" She whined again, finally getting her father to look at her. "What Alice." He sighed, setting the brush down. "Can we please go to Firefly Hill! Please!" Alice bounced and pleased smiling at him. He wouldn't help but smile back at Alice, as she begged.

He knew she wanted to go there ever since he told her about falling in love with her mother there. The man chuckled and picked up his child, holding her in his arms. "Alright, my darling. We can go. If only you help me clean the stable." He said, trying to make a deal with his young daughter. Alice thought about in and quickly smiled a toothless smile up at him. "Deal!" She squealed, wrapping her arm around her father's neck, hugging him. Alice's father held her close for a second longer before placing her back on the ground. "Okay, Alice. Let's get to work." He smiled, picking up the brush once more. "Yes sir!" Alice quickly spoke and ran to get the broom to begin cleaning the stable with her father.-

I sat there, getting stared at by the woman that I disliked the most, my mother. She invited me to her house for lunch a couple of days ago and I personally didn't want to go. If Henry was going to be here, then I would've jumped at the chance to sit down my little brother. Pushing an olive from my salad around on my plate, my mother cleared her throat.

"So AJ, " She began. "How have you been? I haven't heard for you since-well since you moved out, really. My mother watched me as I looked up for a second before looking back down at my food.

"I have been good, I guess. Works the same and-" I was rudely cut of by her.

"And Therapy?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm still going to Therapy. " I sighed, "Dr Hopper wants me to take the medicine again." I took a bite of my salad.

She was silence before laying her fork down next to her plate. "You should really take them, Darling. They could hel-" I stopped her in her tracks.

"Mother, I am 28 years old. If I don't want to take medicine then I won't. No one can't make me." I glared up at her. My mother sat there for a second before her eyes went to stone.

"That might be true but you are still my daughter. I know what's best for you." She said back.

I couldn't help but let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh yeah, right. I've heard that before, mother." I stood up from the table, throwing my napkin down on my plate. "Look, I have to go. I need to get ready for my date tonight." With that I started to walk to the door. Not even a second after I moved, she was right on my tail.

"A date? With who, AJ?" Mother asked, tapping her foot against the floor as I slid my :eather Jacket on.

Groaning, I turned to her. "Why would you care? He's nothing like Graham if that's what you're wondering." I watched the pain flash in her eyes when I said his name. Letting out a sigh, I gave in. "His name is Jefferson. Okay?"

When I grabbed ahold of the doorknob I heard her yell, "Him!? Alice Jane, I-"

"Its AJ." I said correcting her.

"Fine...AJ, He's not good for you. I know him. If you would just let me help you find someon-" She began to say but I didn't want to hear it anymore.

"No mother. Just Stop." I said sternly back to her as I turned the knob, "I don't want your help! And He _is_ good for me, damnit." With that, I swung the door open, revealing Mary Margaret and Leroy standing of there. "..Oh hey guys." I said softly, feeling embarrassed for yelling.

"Hey AJ. Regina." She said back, smiling a bit.

Leaning against the doorframe, I looked at the box in Leroy's hands. "I'm guessing selling the Candles for Miners Day isn't going that good?" Mary Margaret just sighed. _Figured._

"Well do you want to buy some or not, sister?" Leroy said a bit rudely but that's normal for him. I could see that Mary Margaret was going to scold him for being rude so I spoke up.

"You know what." I looked back at my mother who was glaring at me before looking back at the odd team, "I'd love to buy two candles." I smiled pushing off the doorframe and digging into my pocket to pull out twenty dollars.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened, "Really? Thank you, AJ. This means a lot." She said taking my money before handing me two white candles. _  
_  
"Anytime. I hope you guys sell more." I walked passed them and over to my motorcycle. "Now if you excuse me, I have a date to get ready for." Smirking, I placed the candles into my side holder on my bike and slid my helmet on. Before I started my bike up, I heard Mary Margaret yell 'Have fun'. I knew I would. Like I said nothing was going to ruin my day, not even my mother.

~~

Yes, I know there wasn't a lot going on in this part of the ch BUT the nest one will have the date scene in it. I can't wait to write that. So as you see AJ stands for "Alice Jane" but in this world, AJ doesn't really like her name. Other then that, the date scene will be up this weekend. More then likely, Saturday. I'm also happy about the Red-Handed ep coming up! But shh, You will see why soon enough.

-Sara  
xoxo


	9. Candle Light Love

After a long day of running around at the Diner and seeing my mother, I finally had a chance to sit down and relax before my date with Jefferson. To say I was nervous would be more than an understatement. When I got home, I kicked of my shoes, threw my Leather Jacket and scarf onto the arm of the chair before flopping onto the couch. A small groan left my mouth as I sank into it. After laying there for a couple of minutes, I looked up at the clock that hung on my wall. _**5:30pm.**_ An hour and a half till the date. Sitting up, I rubbed the back of my neck, sliding my fingertips against my scar.

"He'll probably ask about that." I mumbled, getting up and walking to the bathroom to start getting ready.

Once I got in the bathroom, I slowly peeled my clothing away from my body and climbed into the shower. With the hot water hitting my skin, I felt all my nerves leave my body. Fifthteen minutes later, I stepped out of the shower, feeling the best. Quickly walking into my room, I dropped my towel and grabbed my blue bra and panties. I wear blue to much, then again, it is my lucky/favorite color. After I got those on, I slid the blue laced dress on.

'All I need now are my black scarf and boots and I'll be good.' I thought as I searched for my boots. While I opened my closet door, my cell phone went off. '...take me ta' wonderland! take me ta' take me ta' take me ta' wonderland! Wonderland wonderland!...' Take me to Wonderland played off my phone as I swiftly walked to my bed and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey AJ. Its Jefferson." He said from the other end. I felt my heart drop. Was he cancelling on me?

"Oh Hi, Jefferson. Whats up? Is everything okay?" I asked, trying not to sound panic'd.

He sighed into the phone, "Well. I guess the power went off at the Diner and town square. Which means no dinner." He pursed, "Unless..."

"Unless?" I repeated him.

"Unless you would like to come to my house for Dinner instead?" Jefferson suggested. I could hear the hope in his voice.

Smiling against my cell phone I spoke up, "I'd like that very much so." Thats when I heard him breathe out. "So I'm guessing be at your place at 7 still?"

"Of course. Yes. I'll see you soon, okay. Bye." He said. I could just heard the smile growing on his lips.

"Yeah cya soon, Bye." I smiled and hung up. Throwing my cell phone onto the bed, I grabbed my boots and slid them on. After that I quickly blow dried my hair and did my make up. Finishing up, I stared at myself in the mirror. From my blonde wavy locks to my soft blushed cheeks: I looked pretty cute. Walking out of the bathroom, I looked at the clock. _**6:45pm.**_ 'Shit.' I thought and grabbed my scarf to wrap around my neck then throw my leather jacket on. Heading to the door, I stopped and wrote a note to Ruby about stealing her Camaro again. With one last look at myself, I left my apartment. Walking down the stairs and out the door, I went past my Harley and stopped. The candles! I moved to my side bag and pulled out the two candles, placed them into the car with me and headed to Jefferson's house. Tonight will be amazing, I can just feel it.

**-**As night fell, Alice sat at the top of Firefly Hill alone. To her, it was her safe place. Her home away from home, if you will. Ever since she begged her father to take her up here when she was young, Alice always came up here to think. Now being the age of sixteen, she was slowly losing her small memories she had left of the man that she loved the most. Letting out a sigh, Alice pulled her knees up to her chest. "Papa.." Alice whispered to the night sky. "I am so alone. Every since Mother married the King, things haven't been the same..He doesn't love her like you did once." Feeling the lump in her throat grow, Alice started to weep. She missed her father and felt that her world was finally falling apart. As she hide her head in her arms, someone walked out of the wood.

"There you are, Alice, my dear." Alice's head shot up to see the Queen standing there. The concerned look that showed on The Queen's face made Alice frown even more."M-Mother.." Alice began but was cut off by Regina moving closer to her daughter and sitting on a log next to her. The Queen started to slide her fingers though Alice's golden hair, sighing. "Your father always loved to bring me here." Alice looked up at her mother, "I know. He told me the story of you two meeting up here many times." Regina smiled weakly at her child before she spoke. "I figured he would have. He loved telling that story to you." Nodding her head Alice looked away from the Queen. "Could you perhaps, tell me that story, Mother?" Alice asked her calmly. Regina stopped touching her child's hair and closed her eyes. The memories of her love for a Stable Boy from all those years ago ran into her mind. Humming softly, the Queen smiled once again. "Alright Alice." Alice's eye brighten up hearing this and laid her head against her mother's leg as Regina continued to play with her daughter's hair "Once Upon A Time; there was a Princess that loved a Stable Boy..." As Regina started to tell the story, the fireflies began to show themselves, making night sky light up and Alice's heart swell. After years of coming to a silent hill, she finally had her favorite love story and her memories back where they belonged.**-**

Pulling up to Jefferson's house, I smiled. I quickly hopped out of the Camaro, flaunted my dress then grabbed the two candles and walked up to his door. 'This is it.' Breathing out, I knocked on his door. After a couple of moment, I heard the door's lock move and that door opened up, revealing a very handsome Jefferson. I watched as he slowly eyed me up and down before his eyes met mine.

"Wow, AJ, you look amazing." He said, smiling at me before looking at my hands. "Candles?"

I started blushing, "Thanks and yeah Candles. Mary Margaret was selling them and stopped me so...We have candles now." He laughed at my comment then moved to the side to let me in. Smiling, I walked into the house. It smelt like my favorite Tea. "Is that rose tea with honey?"

"Yes that is. Its one of my favorites." He said taking my leather Jacket off of my shoulders and hanging it up for me. "Dinner will be done shortly. So, why don't you go sit down in the living room and make yourself at home." With a smiled he took the candles from my hands and walked into the kitchen.

"Alright" I said as he disappeared then I moved down the hall to the living room.

This place was very big for a man to live here alone. Sliding my fingertips against the wall, I walked passed so many doors. When I made it to the living room, I was in awe. It was rather large, cluttered yet organized. There table full of old books in the corner of the room then a long couch in the middle of it by the fireplace. As I looked around the room more, my eyes landed on something beautiful. It was a black piano. Smiling, I walked over to the piano and sat down in front of it. Gently touches the keys, the piano made a sweet noise. As I continued to play the keys, I started to sing a song that my daughter loved.

"_Little bread-and-butterflies kiss _

_the tulips, and the sun is like a _

_toy balloon. There are get up in _

_the morning glories, in the golden _

_afternoon. There are dizzy daffodils _

_on the hillside, strings of violets _

_are all in tune, Tiger lilies love _

_the dandy lions, in the golden _

_afternoon, the golden afternoon-"_

**Jefferson's POV**

As I finished setting everything up in the dining room, I moved back to look at my good work. The Food looked great, smelt great too. Spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and red wine on the side. Truthfully, I was going to make soup but I thought spaghetti would be more...romantic? Yup. More romantic than soup, that's for sure. Once I was done looking at my good work, I walked down the hallway to where my _Alice_ was waiting for me. As I made my way down the hall, I heard a beautiful melody coming from the living room.

"_There are dog and caterpillars and a _

_copper centipede, where the lazy _

_daisies love the very peaceful life _

_they lead..." _

'Alice?' I thought as I reached the doorway of the room. There sat my wife, the love of my life, at the my piano singing the song she would sing to Grace when she couldn't sleep. I leaned against the door frame and listened to her as she got to the end of the song.

**AJ's POV**

"_You can learn a lot of things from the _

_flowers, for especially in the month of _

_June. There's a wealth of happiness and _

_romance-"_

"Oh." Before I hit the last note, I started to hear clapping from behind me. As I turned away from the piano, I saw the blue eyes of Jefferson staring at me. Feeling the blush it my face fast, I looked down at the hem of my dress, "H-How long were you standing there?"

I could hear his foot steps as he walked closer, "Only from a moment, my dear." I felt him fingertips touch my chin, making me look up at him. His normal grin changed into a smile, "Its dinner time, AJ."

Smiling back, I stood up, "Good because I am starving." He nodded his head and offered me his arm, which I happily took. Leaving the living room, he led me to the dining room. Once we walked in there, the smell of the food hit me fast. "That smells amazing." I said looking up at him.

"Why thank you." He led me to my chair and pulled it out from me. "Now lets hope it taste good too." He chuckled as I sat down. I giggled, thanking him as he pushed the chair in for me. With that, he made his way to his seat. Once he sat down, we began to eat.

"Its really good, Jefferson." I said after I took a small fork full of Spaghetti into my mouth. He flashed me a smile, thanking me. After a couple of moments in silence and our food half done, Jefferson spoke up.

"So.." He began, "Tell me more about yourself, AJ." He smiled at me from across the table.

I took a sip of my wine before I spoke, "What more do you want to know?"

He shrugged, "Maybe more about your daughter and your family." That made me stop and look up at him. I guess he saw the look in my eyes because he started to talk again, "AJ, I'm sorry. I didn-"

"No its fine." I smiled, nodding my head. "I'll tell you about my daughter after dinner, alright?." It was his turn to nod his head.

"Alright."

* * *

After we finished our food, which was amazing by the way. We cleaned up the table together and I did the dishes, even though Jefferson didn't want me too but I insisted. Once everything was nice and clean, we both made our way to the living room again, with our wines in hand. When we got in the room, I sat down on the couch and slid my boots off as Jefferson made us a fire. 'This was nice.' I thought as I took a sip of my wine again. As I placed my wine on the coffee table, Jefferson sat down next to me, placing his arm on the back of the couch.

"So its after Dinner," I said looking at him with a soft smile on my lips. "Where do you want me to begin?"

He looked back at me and though for a second, "Well first things first, why doesn't Paige live with you?" After I heard him say that, I nodded my head and leaned against him, getting more comfortable.

"So," I began. "Paige doesn't live with me because of my Mother."

"Oh?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I sighed before I continued. "You see, I had Paige when I was young, about 18-19 years old. My Mother, without me knowing, placed her up for adoption and that is how Mr and Mrs Grace got her. At the Time, I thought it was a good thing but once I saw her and held her for the first time-I didn't want to let her go, ya know." I sighed, thinking about this. That's when I felt Jefferson pull me closer to his chest.

"And her father?" He asked as he rubbed my arm gently, listening to everything I had said.

I shook my head, whispering, "I-I didn't know him or I don't remember him. Either way, he's not in her life." After I said that, I felt him stiffen up but he relaxed once more as I placed my hand on his leg. Looking up at him, I frowned "Are you okay?"

Jefferson moved back a bit and looked down at me again, "Yes, of course. Its just-I think a man should be there for his child, thats all." With his free hand, he tugged at his scarf. When he pulled on it, I noticed something on his neck.

"What's that?" I said moving to face him and went to touch his scarf but he quickly caught my wrist before I touched it.

"It was nothing." He said, holding onto my wrist. I went to try to touch it again with my other hand but once again he was to fast. Jefferson grabbed my other wrist and in some way, I was pushed onto my back. Jefferson had me pinned against the couch. As I tried to break free, I could hear him laughing from ontop of me.

"Jefferson.." I whined.

"No, AJ." He said.

I didn't know if it was the wine finally hitting me but I started to pout up at him as I spoke. "L-Let me see your neck."

"Give me one good reason why I should let you see it." He said as he waited for an answer. That's when I got an idea in my head.

"Hmm, how about If you show me yours, I'll show you mine." I said, grinning up at him. I could see the wheels in his head turning as his eyes wondered down to my covered up neck. Thats when his lips formed into a grin to match mine.

"Deal." He said letting go of my wrists and moved off of me to let me sit up alittle. I watched as his hands went to his scarf. He was being slow with untying it, so I moved onto his lap and swatted his hands away.

"Here, let me help." I said almost in a whisper to him. I smiled happily that Jefferson didn't stop me this time. No, instead, his hands went to my hips as I finished untying it for him. Once I pulled his scarf away, I let out a soft gasp. "Jefferson.."

He sighed. "I know. Its an ugly scar." I could heard the sadness in his voice.

"Hmm, Not really." I said softly looking at his neck more. Before he said another word, I gently touched his neck. I felt Jefferson squeeze my hips as I traced his scar with my fingertips.

"AJ.." he groaned my name weakly. I moved my hand away from his neck and went to undo my own scarf. That's when I felt Jefferson's hands leave my hips and move to my scarf. I stopped what I was doing and let his hands slid my scarf away from my neck. I looked away, feeling his on my scar. "What do you know. We match." He chuckled, touching my neck now.

Blushing, I spoke. "Like two of a kind, huh." Biting my lip, I could feel his thumb rub against the side of my scar/neck.

"Yeah. Two of a kind." He mutter as he stopped touching my neck and grabbed my chin, making me look at him. Before I could say a word, he smashed his lips onto mine. At first it was a bit of shocked but after that, I didn't waste anytime kissing him back. I felt his hands slid back down to my hips while I gripped onto the back of his vest.

In one swift moment, Jefferson laid me down on my back and was in between my legs, deepening our kiss. I wrapped my legs around him loosely, feeling his left hand sliding down my thigh. Once we broke for air, I felt him dips his head down and start kissing my neck and my shoulder. My hand flew up to his hair as I let out a moan. "_J-Jefferson."_ I could feel my dress being hiked up, "_S-Stop for a second_." Once he heard me say 'Stop', He sat up, still with my legs on both sides of him. Blushing, I sat myself up and moved my legs so my dress wasn't wide open.

"Sorry," He whispered, standing up from the couch. I looked at him with a frown on my lips.

"D-Don't be," I stood up, a little fast because I felt myself get light headed. Most likely from the whole heated kiss and the wine. I leaned my head against his chest as I felt his hands find my waist again. When I looked up at him, I slowly stood up on my tip toes and kissed his lips gently.

He slowly kissed back then whispered my name, "AJ."

"Hmm" I hummed softly as we pulled away from the kiss.

"Why don't you stay here for the night. You had to much wine to drive." Jefferson said then picked me up, bridal style before I could say anything. I only nodded my head, whispering 'Alright' then laid it against his shoulder as he walked me to a different room. His bedroom, I guess. After Jefferson skillfully opened the Bedroom door, he carried me over to the left side of the bed, the side by the window. Slowly he laid me down and gently pulled the covers over me. I instantly snuggled into them.

"Thank you, Jefferson." I murmured to him. I could feel sleepiness hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You're Welcome, my _Alice_." He whispered, kissing my forehead. I heard what he called me but I didn't question it since I was so tired. As he moved away, I looked out the window only once before I finally fell asleep.

**Jefferson's POV**

Once I moved away from her, I sat down on the other of the bed-my side. I ran my hands through my hair, thinking of what I have done: I called her my Alice. I froze once I did. I didn't mean to, it was just in the moment. Because In those moments; the ones when we kissed and when I tucked her into my bed, she was my Alice again. She was my curious and loving wife once more. I looked back at her; to see that she had finally fallen asleep. Letting a low sigh, I watched as the moonlight covered her body in nothing its light. "I miss you, Alice." I whispered so myself before standing up from the bed and taking off my vest. I guess I'll stay in my normal clothing so she wouldn't ask too many questions when she woke. Moving back the covers, I slid under them and closed my eyes.

For almost 30 minutes, I listened to her breathing as she slept by me. I truly missed this. As I let a small yawn, I felt the bed shift and looked over to see Alice facing me, still asleep. Suddenly, an idea hit me and I jumped at it. I slowly turned to my side and carefully slid my arm under her, pulling her body closer to mine. In her sleep, I felt her arms wrap around me and snuggled close into my chest. I could feel tears threaten to fall as I wrapped my arms around her, holding her like I had done many years ago. "I love you, Alice." I whispered those words into her hair. This was truly the best night I have had throughout this whole curse because for one night I had my Alice back.

* * *

~Its almost 5am here but here you guys go, The new chapter. This took 8 pages in Google Doc, readers. I am tired as hell and very proud of this. The next chapters will be great but I'm telling you, this might be my favorite chapter yet. I slightly made myself teary eyed writing the Jefferson POV at the end. (T^T) But other then that, I hope everyone loved it and don't forget to review, follow or favorite this for me. Please be gentle to me, I hurt easily. XD

-Sara

xoxo


	10. Savior of Wonderland

The couple of days after spending the night at Jefferson's place were...odd, to say the least. Ruby quit Granny's Diner which gave me a lot of over time there but then Ruby got rehired there after a day. David, I guess, started to have blackouts and I mean lots of them and oh yeah, Mary Margaret got arrested. Everything is starting to go crazy in our small town. Even Emma was going mad as a Hatter with trying to prove Mary Margaret didn't have anything to do with the murder of Kathryn. That was the hard part of all of this. I know my mother was trying her best to shield all of this away from Henry and myself but that wasn't working at all. I mean, my brother was always with Emma and me, well...I always find myself in bad spots.

Currently, I was sitting at the counter of Granny's Diner, talking to Ruby and waiting for Paige to get out of school for the day. That's all I do on my days off now. Other then go see Mary Margaret at the station or hang out with Jefferson. While I was talking, I heard the Diner door bell ring and the seat next to me move. Ruby turned to who was next to me as he spoke.

"Hot Chocolate with Cinnamon please." I looked over to see Henry sitting next to me.

"Make that two, Ru" I said smiling at her. She just winked at me before walking into the back of the Diner. "Aren't you suppose to be in school, Henry?'

Henry didn't say a word to my question though. He just sat that staring at the counter top. A moment later, Ruby came back with our Hot Chocolates in her hands. Placing them down in front of us, I thanked her and gently patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Henry, we'll find away to help Mary Margaret." I said softly to him, only getting a nod from him. Sighing, I took a sip of my Hot Chocolate and stayed quiet till a voice spoke up.

"I don't think that Hot Chocolate's gonna drink itself."

Knowing it was August, I answered him,"Nah, if he doesn't drink it, I will." I heard him chuckle before turning to Henry.

"You're upset about your teacher, aren't you?" August asked. Before I could say anything, Henry finally spoke up.

"She didn't do it." He said, looking over at August. "Why can't anyone see that?" I frowned placing my cup down.

August looked over at me before looking forward, "Because most people just see what's right in front of them. " He finally looked down at my brother, "And I don't think you're gonna find the answers you want at the bottom of that mug."

"He has a point, Henry." I said sliding the mug of Hot Chocolate away from him. Henry gave me a look before taking his mug back.

"Then where?" He asked, taking a sip of his Hot Chocolate. _Finally_.

August thought for only a moment before he spoke, "That a book in your bag?" Henry and I looked at his bag to see the 'Once Upon A Time' book inside it. "You know I'm a writer. So I'm partial to finding my answers in the literary form."

"It's just a book." Henry said softly.

"Is it really, Henry..." I said, smiling at him, playing along with August.

He looked up at me, "Yeah, AJ. It is."

August looked between us both before he spoke, "I think we both know that that's not the case." He sent me a smile, "AJ, can you get me a water, please?" I smiled and nodded my head at him.

"Sure." I said then hopped off my seat and walked into the back. Once I got into the back of the Diner, I saw Ruby standing there looking down at her phone. Smirking, I walked passed her and grabbed a water out of the fridge. As I closed the fridge's door, I looked over to see Ruby by my side, making me jump. "Jeezus, Ru! Why do that to me?" I placed my hand over my heart.

She only chuckled, "To see your reaction." Ruby smiled and poked my cheek. "So what are you doing tonight?".

"Seeing Mary Margaret." I said, rolling the water bottle in my hands. I've been visiting her anytime I could; Just to talk or play cards with her though the bars. Ruby gave me a look. "What, Ru?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Why would you see her?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Really, Ruby? I don't see why people are so blind, she didn't kill Kathryn." I whispered the 'kill' part to her before continuing, "I mean, she doesn't have it in her to do so." Shrugging, I finished speaking.

"But AJ, the fingerprin-" Ruby began to talk but I stopped her.

"No Ruby. I'm right. Shh." I grinned. "Now I need to take this to August, laters." I turned to walk out from the back. When I got back to the counter, I saw Henry finally smiling again. First time today, really. Placing the water down in front of August, he smiled at me.

"Thank you, AJ." August said nodding his head at me before standing up and reaching over to tap on Henry's book. "Remember what I said, kid." With that, he left without another word. Making sure he wasn't coming back, I went over and took his seat next to my little brother.

"What was that all about?" I said, watching him pull the 'Once Upon A Time' book out of his bag.

Flipping through his book, Henry spoke,"Finding poof to help Emma believe." As he went though the book, he turned to a page with a blonde woman on it, holding a sword in her hands. Looking closer, I noticed she was wearing a blue riding jacket with white riding pants and black boot. I quickly placed my hand on the page before he flipped it. "AJ, what's-" Henry looked at me before looking at the page.

"Who's that, Henry?" I said staring at the page, trying to figure out who that was. Henry laughed quietly.

"Oh! Thats Alice: The Savior of Wonderland" He said back, smiling proudly at me. I only looked at him before sliding my hand a crossed the picture. I guess he could knew what I was going to ask because he started to read the page out loud to me.

**-Wonderland: Many Years Ago-**

Standing in the middle of the large arena, Alice stared up at the Red Queen, who was sitting in her throne. She had fought everything that the Red Queen had thrown at her and more. For the Red Queen, the battle for Wonderland was coming to an end but for Alice...It was only beginning. Staring down Alice, The Red Queen screamed to her guards to bring out the one thing that all of Wonderland was afraid of. "Bring in the Jabberwock!" With that one word leaving her mouth, the ground became to shake. Everyone in the stands began to hide. The March Hare, Cheshire Cat and White Rabbit hid behind The Mad Hatter, shaking in fear. But Alice stood her ground. Smirking, the Savoir of Wonderland drawed out her vorpal sword ready for the creature coming her way. The steel door flew up and the guards run out of the cave as a loud screeching cry pierced everyone's ears. Moments later, the Dragon-like beast clawed its way out and stood up tall. Almost as tall as the highest tree in Wonderland. Alice's eyes widen as the monstrous beast stretched out its large bat-like wings and stared down at her. She looked up, seeing her own fear in its blood red eyes as beast bared its teeth at her. Hissing, the Jabberwock was the first to try to strike but Alice rolled out of the way and swung her mighty sword at it; cutting the monster's snake-like tongue off. The monstrous beast groaned in pain before swinging its tail at Alice; hitting her and throwing her to the ground. The vorpal sword flew out of her hands when the Jabberwock's tail hit her. Now dazed, Alice slowly stood up to her feet and looked around to try to find the Jabberwock.

"Alice! Above you!" The Hatter yelled, making Alice look up and roll out of the way, before being smashed into the ground by the Jabberwock. The Savior looked at the monster with wide eyes before quickly running away from it. 'Think Alice think!' She thought as she ran from the beast and slid under pile of broken rubble before the Jabberwock caught her in its giant claws. As the Red Queen's monstrous beast tried to break through the pile of rocks, Alice moved to the back of the pile and looked out a small hole, searching for her vorpal sword. Finally spotting it, she crawled out of the pile with Monster busy on the other side and ran straight for the sword. "Idiot, she's getting away!" The Red Queen Screamed at her pet, making it look up from the pile and growled seeing Alice running for the sword. Before the Jabberwock reached her, the Savior grabbed her sword and spun around, facing the monster head on.

Meanwhile, in the stands, Alice's loved ones watched on in horror as she faced off against the horrible creature. When she turned to face the Jabberwock, everyone at once felt chills run up their spines-even Jefferson did. "What is she doing, Jefferson!" The White Rabbit yelled, grabbing ahold of The Hatter's cloak. Jefferson wondered the same thing as his Alice swung her sword at the monster. "Slaying the Jabberwock." He said down to the Rabbit, praying that he was right. His Alice was the Savior, he knew she could save this place. Once in awhile, everyone's shock, the claws of the devilish beast came too close for comfort to Alice's head for them. With only the March Hare covering his face, the others watched as the Savior fought on.

Alice went to dodged again as giant claw flew passed her. She was learning that the Jabberwock was slightly slow for its size and its weakness was its neck. That's why it would only attack with its claws and tail. Getting an idea, Alice ran under the beast and headed to a large fallen pieces of the arena. With the Jabberwock behind her, the Savior reached the pile of large rubble and started to climb up the side of it. Once at the top, she quickly hid behind a large pillar that still stood as the creature climbed up to her level. Taking her chance, Alice ran to the stairs, almost getting bit by the Jabberwock but luckily it missed. The staircase to the top only took a moment but little did Alice knew, the Jabberwock reached the top first. Alice gasped when she reached the top but quickly ducked under the creature again and climbed up the side of it. The monstrous beast didn't like that very much. When the Savior reached the Jabberwock's back, the beast started to thrash about, trying to shake her off. With the shaking and thrash getting worse, the monstrous beast finally threw Alice up into the air but that's exactly what she wanted. As she was thrown up into the air, Alice swiftly raised her sword. "Off with your head!" She Yelled as she started to fall out of the sky, crashing down the vorpal sword on the Jabberwock's neck; cutting its head clear off. The cries from the Red Queen was heard from all over the arena as the head of the Jabberwock rolled off the side of the pile of rubble. Smiling, Alice finally stood up and raised her sword into the sky in Victory, showing Wonderland that the Red Queen cannot defeat the Savior of Wonderland.

"_Alice"_

**-Storybrooke: Now-**

"AJ? Hey AJ?"

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, making me blink my eyes a few time. Looking over, I saw Henry staring at me with his hands on my arm. Did I fall asleep while he read the story book? "What happened, kid?" I said rubbing my hand against the side of my face.

"You just zoned out then I was reading the story. Are you okay?" He asked a little worried. I only nodded my head at him then stood up from my chair.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry; I was listening." I said smiling softly before looking over his shoulder at the book again. "Hey Henry?" He looked up at me as I slid my leather jacket on.

"Yeah Sis?" He questioned.

I started to tug on my scarf as I spoke, "So why was the Mad Hatter and the others there in the arena? What was there reason of being there?" I asked him. For a moment, Henry just stared at me then quickly looked down at the couple of pages he just read.

"Uh, AJ." He said after a minute of flipping the pages then just stayed on the page with the picture of the 'Savior of Wonderland' on it. "It doesn't say anything about the Mad Hatter or any other Wonderland creature in this chapter." I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"Henry, I heard you reading. He clearly was in it." I said crossing my arms over my chest, "I swear Henry, if you're lying to me..."

"But I'm not!" He said pushed the book in front of me, "See! It says nothing about him. I swear!" As he spoke, I looked through each paragraph, trying to see the name "Mad Hatter" show up anywhere but there was none. I started to feel a cold chill run up my spine. The name wasn't there.

Closing the book, I back away from the counter. "I-I gotta go, Henry." with that, I hurried to the door.

"AJ, wait! Your rememb-" But It was to late, I already ran out of the Diner. To be completely honest, I was freaking out. I swear I heard him say _Mad Hatter_ when he was read that but why wasn't his name in the book! I needed sleep or something. Letting out a shaky sigh, I quickly headed home, leaving my Blue Harley at Granny's. I would've went back for it but I didn't need to hear Henry tell me who he thinks I am-I mean, that can't be true...can it?

Woooo, okay. SIDE NOTE: Yes, I skipped a chapter but for good reasons. I wanted to get to Hat Trick sooner and plus there's going to be one more chapter before that even happens. BUT Anyway, AJ is slowly remembering Wonderland and the Mad Hatter! La Gasp! That's great!...Or is it? Truly, I dunno yet and I'm the writer XD. Well, I hope you all liked this and don't forget to review, follow or favorite.

-Sara

xoxo


	11. Dreamland

Once I got into my home, I quickly shut the door and leaned against it. My mind was going a hundred miles per hour thinking about that story Henry read me. It wasn't the first time I read that Story Book but I never read that part before. Why is that story effecting me so much and why did I imagine the other characters there while Alice fought the Jabberwock? What if Henry was telling the truth about everyone being apart of the story book? What if I was really Alice? No, I couldn't be her. I'm no Savior. I'm just the Mayor's daughter. Letting out a groan, I pushed off the door and walked over to the couch, pulling my cell phone out. Once I sat down, I started to stroll through my cell phone. I guess Henry talked to Ruby after I hurried out of there because there was over five missed messages on my phone. Ones like 'What happened' or 'AJ, Are you okay?'. Yeah this isn't going to get her to stop worrying about me. With a frown on my lips, I clicked on one of the highlighted unread messages and started to write out a message back to her. 'Hey, Ru. I'm fine but had a headache. Came home to rest. love you. xoxo ' And sent. Sighing, I though my cell phone onto the coffee table and laid back on the couch. I felt my eyelids start to get heavy as I fought to stay awake. Losing that battle, I yawned and rolled over, before falling into a deep sleep.

**-Dreamland-**

AJ was walking down the sidewalk on the main street of Storybrooke. It felt like a normal day in her home town till something caught her eye. She saw a small glimpse of something white quickly move around 's shop. she quickened her pace, trying to catch up to whatever she saw. Once she got to the other side of the building, AJ looked around to see nothing. "Odd." She thought as she turned around to walk home till she heard a small voice for behind her. "You," AJ turned back around to see a White Rabbit sitting almost twenty feet away from her. "Come on, don't dawdle or we're going to be late." The Rabbit said, looking at the pocket watch in its paw. Before AJ could say anything, the Rabbit dashed off down the sidewalk towards the forest.

"W-Wait. White Rabbit!" AJ yelled running after the White Rabbit as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't know where the Rabbit was taking her but all she knew is that her mind was telling her to follow it and don't let it get away from her. As she followed behind the Rabbit into the forest, it started to quicken its speed, making it difficult for AJ to keep up. But AJ stayed behind the White Rabbit, jumping over fallen logs and ducking under branches. Sprinting to a clearing, AJ stopped to take a breather. She groaned as she bent over, placing her hands on her knees.

After a moment, she heard something clear its throat. Looking up, AJ saw the White Rabbit in front of her. It didn't look amused with her actions. "Good Heavens Alice, you have gotten very low living here." The Rabbit looked around at its surroundings while AJ stood up straight. "My name isn't Alice. It's AJ and-" AJ began but was rudely cut off by the fluffy creature. "Ah, yes, you're name is _AJ_ in this world. My mistake but you know you are the Alice, yes?" The Rabbit Asked, hopping closer to AJ. She looked down at the white ball of fluff and sighed, "I truly don't know who this Alice girl is." She whispered loud enough for it to hear her.

The White Rabbit huffed a bit, "Well even if you're the Alice or just AJ, your mind still called out to me for help." AJ stared down at the Rabbit, confused. "What do you mean it 'Called out to you', Rabbit." She asked kneeling down to become the Rabbit's Height. The Rabbit just looked at her before tugging on its blue vest. "Those dreams that you have been having. Your mind is trying to get you to remember. " It said eyeing AJ a bit. "Remember what exactly?" She said tilting her head to the side. The Rabbit leaned over and a paw touched AJ's forehead as its speak. "Your Wonderland." Before AJ could say anymore, the Rabbit pushed on her forehead and backward AJ fell, right into a Rabbit's hole that appeared behind her.

As AJ fell, the Rabbit yelled out from the top of the hole, "Find Cheshire Cat! He'll help you find yourself!" Screaming, AJ fell deeper into the Rabbit hole. Falling by bookshelf filled with wonderful books, Tea cups and Tea Trays flew passed. As she fell she saw a root that hung from the side, she tried to grab ahold of it but with no such luck. Letting go of that idea quickly, she flipped mid air, hitting a black piano and then a bed. Bouncing off of that, AJ let out another scream till she fell though a ceiling and crashed onto the floor of a dark lit room. AJ groaned as she sat up off the floor and looked around. After a moment to let her heart calm down, she stood up and dusted herself off. "Hello!" She yelled out into the darkness. "Can anymore hear me!" AJ waited for a response but heard nothing. Just then a door appeared out of nowhere and slowly started to open. "What's this.." AJ though as she wandered over to the door, walking through it. Once she got through the door, AJ frowned looking at the long hallway in front of her.

"Creepy, isn't it?" A voice appeared. AJ looked to her side to see a purple-ish cat floating there. Gasping she stepped back from it as the Cat chuckled. "Come now Alice, I am not as scarey as you think." The Cat purred as it started to float down the hallway. Shaking her head, AJ followed behind the Cat, "Alice? My name is AJ and I am guessing your The Cheshire Cat?" She said as she walked side by side with the feline. The Cat looked at AJ with a odd look, "You are Alice like I am The Cheshire Cat". She only glared at the Cat before it suddenly disappeared. AJ was a little taken back as she looked around for it. "Please, Cat. The White Rabbit said you could help me find myself." She didn't sound sane when she said that but once she said it, the Cat appeared in front of her again. "Well I'll help if only you would beg." The Cheshire Cat spoke, moving closer to AJ's face. AJ crossed her arms and growled a bit, "I will not beg to a Cat, I'll just do it myself." She said as she walked past the floating Cat and down the long hall way.

"Looks like you've picked up a bit of an attitude, still curious and willing to learn, I hope." The Cat's grin grew larger as he followed AJ walk down the hallway. As they walked, AJ noticed the doors all on both sides of the hallway-some lit and some not. She slowed down for the Cat to catch up. "What are these rooms for." AJ whispered to the floating Cat. He only spined in the air and floated to one of the lit door. "Their your memories, Silly Alice." AJ looked at him as he continued to speak, "The lit ones are the memories you have dreamt about and the others are-well not ones you haven't see yet but soon." AJ sighed softly as they walked past the lit rooms. "Why do you insist on calling me Alice when my name is AJ?" "That is the same think I could ask you when you call me Cat." After the cat said that, AJ fell silent. She didn't know what to say..not till they reached the end of the hallway. AJ stared at the large white door, "Is that a memory too, Cat?" Cheshire Cat shook his head 'no', "No. That's-Well you shall see. Go on, Alice." AJ frowned and pushed the double doors open.

Once the doors open wide, AJ was blinded by a white light that came from the room, making her close her eyes shut. For only a moment, AJ couldn't see anything in front of her but after a second longer the white light became dim. When AJ started to open eyes, the doors behind her were closed shut and in front of her was a woman with knotted up blonde hair. The woman was sitting in a ragged up blue dress and chained to the wall. AJ stepped closer to the woman, "Ma'am? Are you alright?" The woman only shook her head 'no', not looking up at AJ. AJ squatted down in front of the woman and reached to touch her but before her hand was a inch away; the woman looked up at AJ, showing her face. AJ's eyes widen seeing the woman's face. It was herself. To AJ it was like looking into a mirror. "Your me.." She said feeling a cold chill run up her spin while she spoke. The woman glared at her as AJ stood up. "Ha. You mean you are me." It was AJ's turn to glare. "What do you mean? Who are you?" The woman leaned back against the white wall, showing AJ the steel-like vines wrapped around her arms. "I'm just a curious person...that's trapped … In her own mind." She spoke in riddles as she closed her eyes slowly. "You should know who I am..." AJ stepped back a bit, "You're a mad woman, that's who you are." The word 'mad' made the woman laugh. The laugher echo all around AJ, making her cover her ears. "Mad?! Honey, We're all mad here!" The woman yelled, as AJ back up, hitting the closed doors. "I'm you; I am the one you need to be! Emma can't save us, _Alice._" The woman continued. Before AJ could speak again, a loud whistling noise began to start.-

**-Storybrooke-**

I woke up with a jolt, sitting up from my couch and swung my legs off the side so I could sit up completely. Sliding my hands over my face, I leaned my elbows against my knees. What the hell is going on with me lately? First the storybook and now the dreams. I am going insane because I'm really started to think my dreams and the book are connected. Or maybe I need a drink. Who knows anymore. Sighing, I moved my hands away from my face and reached for my cell phone to see Jefferson's name one my front screen. 'Him and Paige are the only things keeping me sane right now' I stood up was about to call him back but that's when I got a call from Emma. Sighing, I hit 'answer' and said 'Hello'

"AJ! Hey! What are you going right now." Emma said, sounding a little antsy. Looking at the clock that read seven thirty pm, I spoke back.

"Uh nothing really. Why?" I Questioned.

"Can you go down to the station and check on Mary Margaret? I have Henry and I really don't want to take him down there with me." She asked me sighing at the end. Even though she couldn't see mean, I forced a smile onto my face.

"Sure, Emma. I'll be down there soon." I said, rubbing my neck slowly.

"Thanks, AJ. You're the best!" With that she hung up.

'So much for calling Jefferson back', I mumbled as I slid my cell phone back into my pocket and walked out of my apartment and down to the street. As I walked, I felt a bit uneasy. I mean this felt like my dream all over again. Every once in awhile, I looked to see if I was being followed by a floating Cat or a White fluff ball but every time I saw nothing. So once I got to the station, I unlocked the door (Emma have me keys) and walked inside. "Mary Margaret, your favorite blonde is here!" I yelled, smiling as I flipped the switch on for the lights. Once the lights flashed on, I moved closer to the cell, "Mary Margaret?" That's when I noticed it was empty and the door was unlocked. Trying not to freak out, I quickly redialed Emma's number.

"AJ, What-"

"Uh Emma we have a problem." I said slowly, trying to be calm. "Mary Margaret isn't here. She's done."

~So a short chapter, I know but the next one is Hat Trick. YAY! Now for the next chapter, I'm going to have a little be of AJ and the 3rd person/1st person might be switch for only that chapter. So that means when it's in Storybrooke mode it will be 3rd person and when it's in Enchanted Forest it will be 1st person. OR all will be 3rd person, I dunno yet. BUT back to this chapter, so AJ was pushed closer into believing that she is Alice. I mixed the 2010 Alice in Wonderland with Alice Madness Returns with less blood and dead baby jokes. Anyway, now I hope you liked it, it was a fun chapter to write. Don't forget to follow, favorite or review it. Be gentle!~

-Sara

xoxo


End file.
